The Chosen, Part 1
by SharonH
Summary: They went to make friends. They saw the destruction of a good hearted people. She was born to a race meant to destroy the Goa'uld.
1. Default Chapter

As they descended from the Stargate onto PX1-979, Carter felt some trepidation in meeting the natives. A small group of the inhabitants of the planet were waiting for them. They were dressed plainly. The women in long flowing skirts and peasant blouses, the men in breeches and short sleeved linen shirts. Some of the men had black tattoos along their arms. They were all carrying daggers and scythe like weapons.  
  
One woman, seeming to be in her mid-50's, and quite lovely, with long auburn hair, stepped forward. The only thing setting this woman apart from the rest was the bronzed circlet crossing her forehead.

"Welcome," she said in a lilting voice, with a hint of an accent " for you are welcome here, as long as you come in peace."Carter walked forward. "Yes, Ma'am. We are peaceful explorers, from a planet called Earth. I am Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, my friends are Teal'c, and Dr. Daniel Jackson.""Welcome to Fenesia,' the woman smiled. " I am Corlana, and these are the council of Elders behind me." The woman gestured to the group behind her. " You say you come in peace, yet you carry weapons, and have a Jaff'a with you?" At Sam's startled look, Corlana spoke again, "Oh yes, we have seen his kind. In most circumstances, they are the bringers and protectors of the Sly Ones, however, we know that you are not a Sly One. This is somewhat confusing for us, for why else would he travel with you?"" You are speaking of the Goa'uld," Teal'c stated, "I do not follow those false gods. These people, the Tau'ri fight against them, and I am pledged to help in the ultimate destruction of all Goa'uld. The weapons are carried to protect ourselves. Not all planets inhabitants are as friendly, as you have been thus far."" So, you are the Tau'ri. It was prophesied that you would come one day." Corlana smiled, then turned, "You are most welcome here. Come follow me."The group made its way for about a quarter of a mile, and came to a small, but prospering village. Corlana spoke on their way, telling them of her people, the Fenesians. She told them to feel free to look around, or ask questions, and she would see them that evening for the late meal. Then left them, saying she had some matters to attend to.  
  
Corlana entered the tent, and spoke quietly with the inhabitant."The individuals are here." She said bowing her head."How many?""Three. They say they are the Tau'ri. I feel they are honest, yet come with weapons and a Jaff'a. Are they a danger to us?""Nay. I feel no threat from them, however, I do feel a threat coming. I fear it." the voice whispered. "It is a great change on the horizon.""The Chosen have protected Fenesia thus far," Corlana assured, "whatever is meant to be will be, but my faith does not diminish.""It is a high responsibility that is to be put on the Chosen for this fight, but tonight, let us enjoy our company.""Will you meet the strangers? I suspect they seek alliances, I do not know what we could offer, but friendship?""I will meet the strangers, but not in name." The voice responded.  
  
"This is amazing," Daniel said coming up to Sam and Teal'c," these people have no form of currency. Everything they have is shared among them. And it has worked that way for hundreds of years. No wars among themselves. And from what they say, they are the only people on this entire planet."Sam smiled at the excitement in Daniels voice. "I haven't even seen any type of militia," she noted. " Nothing showing how they manage to protect themselves from any threat.""I have heard several stories being told to the children about someone or something called the Chosen." Teal'c stated, " They were telling of time when there were many more people, but a great wasting came, until the Chosen saved them. Perhaps this is a weapon of protection, or an army kept away from the rest of the village?""Maybe," Sam said, "maybe we can find out at dinner. If it is a weapon, that would certainly help explain why no Goa'uld are here.""These people are all highly attractive, you would think that the Goa'uld would love these people as hosts!" Daniel exclaimed, his eyes caught by a lovely blonde woman making her way through the villagers stopping to smile at the children playing."The Sly Ones do not come here" Corlana said walking up behind them. " They are not able to use our people for their hosts, and our Chosen protect us from them.""What are these Chosen?" Sam asked."The Chosen are our protection against all that would harm us." This came from a striking man joining Corlana and putting his arm around her waist. " Greetings, I am Dorin, I apologize for not being here earlier, there were other matters that had to be attended to. Our bodies do not allow the demons to survive within us. The Goa'uld as you call them, did kill a great many of our people at one time, but that was a long time ago." The man smiled down at Corlana, and from the smile, and the way his arm curled around her, it was easy to see they were a couple."Come it is time to eat. It is a pleasure to have new friends with us this evening." Corlana smiled warmly, took Dorin's hand and headed to the circle where the meal was to take place.As they sat down to eat, Daniel was surprised how friendly everyone was. They sat on cushions in a big 'U' with a fire at the very end. The lovely blonde girl who had caught his eye earlier served them, bowing to them as she brought them food. "Thank you." he said to her, and was rewarded with a smile. When she finally sat, he saw her sit on a cushion next to Dorin. They were treated to several stories, some briefly touching on The Chosen, and all of them having a moral to them. He noted that the people almost looked to this person as their God, but not quite.A drumbeat started, several of the young people of the camp ran into the empty area between the diners. They were scantily dressed, and started moving their bodies to the beat of the drum. The blonde girl was almost directly in front of them. Daniel watched her sway to the music. The girl, a young man, and another girl, this one brunette, approached them and grabbed their hands.Corlana looked at them, "Go, they are honoring you." The three brought SG 1 each a glass of wine, after making sure that they each had a drink, they took their index finger and touched right above their navel, where there was some paint. They touched the index finger to each of SG 1's foreheads. Then they backed away and ran out of the 'U."Welcome, Tau'ri, welcome to Fenesia, we honor you as visitors, we treat you as members of our family, always welcome here." Dorin called out in a loud voice.Several hours later, SG-1, after finishing the meal, the team headed to the Stargate."Corlana," Sam began, " we have certainly enjoyed our time with you. Would you mind us returning to learn more about you in the future?""You are welcome here Samantha Carter," Corlana said grasping Sam's hands, " you and your people may certainly return. Perhaps on your next visit you can meet my daughter. You met her briefly in the ceremony, but I know she would enjoy speaking with you all."After debriefing, they made the request to go back to Fenesia, to find out more about the people and The Chosen."Jack, it was amazing," Daniel was babbling on to Jack as they walked towards his lab. "These people all seem to be healthy, attractive, and highly intelligent. Yet they don't seem to have any sort of higher technology. But they understood the weapons, radios, even the MALP.""Ok Danny-Boy," Jack smirked," I get the picture, you guys can probably go back. However, first there is down time to be taken. At least a few days. Then we will talk some more.""I think you are starting to enjoy this control thing you have now." Daniel said wryly."Sure, I love the paper work, the endless supplies, listening to bureaucrats, ya sure you betcha."A week had gone by, and SG-1 was coming up on the end of their down time. Daniel and Teal'c had gone to a special showing of the original Star Wars trilogy showing at a theatre in downtown Colorado Springs. Meanwhile, Sam was working in her lab on her motorcycle.Jack stopped in the doorway just watching her for a few minutes without her being aware. 'So beautiful', he thought, 'and someone else's. Someone much younger, and better for her. No other options at the time Jack ol' boy'"Carter, what are you doing here on your days off?"" You know me sir, can't get enough of this place!"General Jack O'Neill came farther into the room and shut the door. "I just figured you would be off with Pete. After all, you should be planning a wedding."Sam didn't look up, but stopped her tinkering, "Well, actually General, Pete is in Denver for the next two weeks for some additional training.""Ah, I see," Jack said, and walked forward. " I was making the rounds dropping off some addendums approved by the President. Guess I was just a little surprised to see you.""Sir, Have you given any more thought to sending SG-1 back to 979, or rather Fenesia?" Sam asked standing up. "I really think it would be interesting to find out exactly what 'The Chosen' is, and how it works. Also, I know that Daniel was interested in the druidic leanings of the inhabitants.""I know, I already got the spiel from Daniel, I don't think it would be a problem for you guys to go back, seeing as your down time is almost over." Jack said and headed for the door. " Make sure to read those addendums, for some reason they want all personnel to sign stating that they read them. Gotta love the paperwork."After he left, Sam made a few more minor adjustments and washed up. She picked up the papers and headed home for the evening.He dreamed. He was walking through Fenesia. There was no one there. Daniel stopped outside of a large tent, it was one he had seen but not gone into. "You may enter." A voice came from inside.Entering the tent, he could smell incense burning and there were candles illuminating the spacious room. There were multi colored cushions everywhere. Towards the back of the tent he could make out a figure. He walked closer. She looked much long the young blonde girl who had chosen him for their ceremony, but not her. She was taller, about 5'10". The curves of a woman, there was a shimmery silk scarf covering her breasts, a skirt hung low on her hips showing off her navel, and fell to just above her knees. Her purple eyes were outlined in black, and she had intricate bracelets with purple amethyst reaching from her middle finger to her wrists. She had silver arm bands on both of her upper arms. Pale hair fell to her waist, a braid on each side and pulled back to keep it out of her face. There was a pale lavender birthmark in the center of her brow, four points, much like depictions of the Northstar. "Why have you come?" she said walking to him."I don't know." he said looking around himself curiously. "I mean, I know we want to come back, but I don't remember meeting you, and I've never been in here, do you know? Why I'm here I mean?""Normally, I would say you need my aid with something. That is why most people come to me." She walked around him with her hands on her hips. "Do you need aid?""I don't think so. Have we met before?" He asked sort of getting confused."Briefly."

"You, you're the girl."

"Yes.""But you looked so different.""Yes, that is my way to tell if a threat is coming to the village.""You control The Chosen?" Daniel asked."I guess you could say that," she said with a secretive smile. "Well, Daniel Jackson, I do not know why you have come, but if I cannot help you, I must send you back." She turned to face his and lifted her hand."No wait maybe..." he began but didn't get to finish as she blew him a kiss, and he woke up.Sam came tearing into the base parking and straight down to Jack's office. 'I can't believe this,' she thought wildly. 'After seven years, now they do this.' Not even bothering knocking, she barged in and threw the papers down on his desk."What is this?" She demanded.Jack looked up startled, from where he had been shooting paper wads at the basketball hoop on the back of his door."It looks like paper. I assume those are the addendums I dropped off for your signatures?" he asked."Why now? Why didn't you warn me?""Ah," Jack said and looked down at the desk. He straightened the documents and folded his hands." The President has determined that within this facility, our jobs being what they are, and the risks that we take, Stargate Command should function basically as an offshoot of the Air Force, and have some regulation changes. Hence the additional medical, disability, hazard pay, life insurance, and deletion of fraternization policy. As long as it doesn't affect your treatment of your fellow officers, you may now see whomever you wish to see. We're like our own little world now. Not something for you to worry about seeing as how you and Pete are getting married."Sam looked at Jack, her lips pressed together."Even you?" Her stomach churned looking at the sadness in his face that he was trying to hide, as he nodded in response. She muttered an apology, turned on her heel and left.Jack looked wistfully at the door. 'Too late.' he thought, 'it's just too late'  
  
SG-1 walked out of the wormhole into horror. Where once a beautiful tree lined path was, there were burnt trees, and bodies. One body, bloody and moaning slightly, lifted its head, and Sam ran over to it.  
"My god Corlana, we have to get you back to help!""It is too late for that, my strength wanes. You must listen," Corlana whispered painfully, "They came the day after you left. Burning and killing. A Sly One.""What about The Chosen?" Sam asked."They fight yet," she coughed," you must go back to your world. Go now, before they come and take you. The Chosen will destroy them, but she that no harm was to possibly come to you and yours. Go...""No, we can help you!" Sam shouted, then realized that Corlana was no longer breathing."Sam," Daniel yelled, "there are staff blasts over that way!"SG-1 drew their weapons and headed towards the blasts. They rounded a bend and saw three Jaff'a surrounding a Goa'uld. Stalking up to them was a figure clad entirely in some type of full body armor, and a helm that covered the head and face. Holding two bladed weapons at his sides, he had just finished kicking a dying Jaff'a to the side. The Goa'uld was laughing. Blood was running down the back of the armor. On the ground were several other figures in armor, obviously dead, along with many Jaff'a."I think we shall keep you for our pleasure, fool, how one as weak as you could take so many of my warriors, you will make a fine warrior for our army" the Goa'uld taunted, "Perhaps we will kill you again and again, only to eventually bring you back and make you a host"" You shall never take me evil one," a strong voice came out of the figure. " You and your evil minions shall be destroyed, and my people will rejoice in your destruction.""Your people are dead! As you shall be in a moment!" The Goa'uld declared and lifted his ribbon device.  
Just then one of the Jaff'a fell from a staff blast."Nice shooting Teal'c!" Daniel exclaimed and aimed for a second Jaff'a. Just as he shot, the third Jaff'a fired his staff weapon, hitting Daniel in the shoulder. Sam quickly took out the third, and moved over to Daniel, while Teal'c aimed at the Goa'uld."Yep, that hurts!" Daniel groaned in pain. "It feels like my arm is falling off." His fell to the side, as Sam tried to bind the wound.Sam winced at the wound on Daniel's shoulder. "We have to get you home.""Um, Sam" Daniel whispered, "Why isn't the ribbon device working?""Your weapon won't work on me, evil-one." the figure said standing straight as the beam blazed on his forehead. "I am The Chosen, the protector, the healer. I am the heart that keeps beating, the voice that keeps speaking, and you have not the power to silence me." With that the figure raised the two weapons which had begun to glow softly with a pale blue light, and proceeded to slice down in a crosswise motion. There was a look of surprise on the Goa'uld's face, the blades cutting through his personal shield, and his head dropped to the ground, the two pieces of the symbiote squirming on the ground.The figure turned around to look at SG-1. Slowly, sheathing both weapons, and raising his hands in peace, the Chosen walked over to them. A beautiful purple stone winked from the center of the armor."Your friend is injured?" the voice queried. "You are the Tau'ri who visited the village recently? Are you in need of my help?""Yes, we have to get him back to our home." Sam said."You did not have to aid me, yet you did. I shall help him, then I must find the rest of my people." The small man lifted his gloved hands and held them over the wound on Daniels arm. A shimmery blue glow began to shine on the wound, and the it disappeared.Daniel looked up into the helmet in surprise as the pain faded. "Thanks," he said and rotated his arm, "as good as new."The figure got up and headed towards the village. SG-1 trailed quietly behind, somewhat in awe. Sam was worried, there were no sounds coming from around them except for the crackling where fires were dying out, and she could see new blood seeping down the back of the armor-clad figure. She had also never seen anyone immune to the ribbon device, but this man had shrugged it off like it was nothing."No one lives," the voice whispers, " I feel the death, even the children. The world must be reborn. I am the last ... again I am the last " The voice was echoey and terribly sad."No" Sam said loudly, coming out of her thoughts. "You can come back with us, I am sorry we didn't get here in time to help your people, but you aren't alone. Come with us!""The Tau'ri are good people," Teal'c offered, "having a warrior such as yourself on their side would be quite beneficial.""You would take me with you? Not knowing who or what I am?" the figure said turning to face them. "Yes, if I have the strength, I will come." He said more to himself than the others.They headed back to the gate, as they neared it, The Chosen turned and spoke several words quietly, all of the dead disappeared, almost like being pulled into the ground."Amazing." Daniel whispered."The land will care for my people now." With that the figure pressed the amethyst stone set in the breast plate of the armor. The armor retracted into the stone, leaving behind a stunning blonde woman. She knelt on the ground and bowed her head to Sam. Daniel was stunned, it was the woman from his dreams."I am Elira," she said, " I fear it is too late for me as well." The woman crumpled to the ground in front of the speechless members of SG-1.  
  
Jack was entering his office when the klaxons went off signaling off world activation."Well, Walter, any idea who it is?" He asked coming up behind the officer."It's SG-1's signal General O'Neill, sir. And they're signaling for medical. Opening the iris.""That's odd, I thought they said these were friendly inhabitants," he mused as he headed for the gate room.  
He got there in time to see Sam and Daniel hurry through. Shortly after, Teal'c came through carrying another body."Kids, that was a short trip," he grimaced."Yes sir," Sam said breathlessly. "They are all dead sir, except for Elira. Killed by Jaff'a and a Goa'uld.""Which one? And who is Elira""Well, we really don't know who the Goa'uld was. I am coming to the conclusion that somehow she is or is tied to The Chosen." Daniel said wryly, "She killed him before we could find out. A busy day really. He tried to use the ribbon device on her, she somehow deflected or shrugged it off, she cut his head off, Oh, I got shot, she healed me, made all the dead people disappear and then passed out. Did we mention she's The Chosen?"Jack looked at them with raised eyebrows, "Gee, and all I did today was have some breakfast, and sign for some more supplies.""Sir, she is really hurt, I think she passed out from lack of blood." Sam said as the medics were putting an IV in the girls arm. She leaned in closer, "This is incredible, some of these wounds are already re-knitting themselves.""Well, let's get her to medical" Jack said, "Debriefing at 1400. Although, I got the gist....." he muttered heading after them."I just hope we can help her sir, her body while very similar, might have some differences that we haven't dealt with before."Elira opened her eyes and waited for her vision to clear. Slowly looking over to her left she saw the woman, Samantha Carter sitting dozing in a chair. Some movement must have woken her, because she opened her eyes and looked at Elira."Hey," she smiled,"welcome back.""How long have I been here?" Elira asked softly."Only a little over a day, I sort of expected it to be longer." Sam said, "You were hurt very badly. It took a while for us to help you, due to your physiology. Not that you needed too much help. Once we got you through the Stargate, your body began to heal itself.""Yes, I felt that my soul would move on, while on Fenesia." she said matter of fact. "You have aided in healing me? I would not be this strong yet without your help.""Trying to. Do you remember everything?""Yes, I remember the Sly One, I remember the death and end of my people. You did not have to save me. My task was just to see him destroyed, with my people gone, I would have finished my days in isolation." She said looking at the wall."We wouldn't have ever left you there alone." Sam stated. "If we had gotten there sooner, maybe not everyone would be dead now.""You concern yourself for them? They were not your people. Though I do appreciate the help you have given. I appreciate you letting me come to your world. I hope I can help you in your fight against what you call the Goa'uld. Even now my body is healing itself.""Well I see our patient is awake.""Elira, allow me to introduce you to General Jack O'Neill.""You are the leader of this place?" She asked."That's what they tell me. Glad to see you up. How are you feeling?" he asked coming into the cubicle, surreptitiously glancing at Sam."I feel tired, my body weak, my soul in mourning. It is kind of you to allow me to remain here. However, if it is a problem, I can go back to my world. I do not want to cause concerns for you.""Actually, I just got off the phone with the President."Jack started. "He's the real man in charge. He says anyone willing to help destroy the snake heads is more than welcome here. I'm sort of paraphrasing there. Do you have any idea which one attacked you?""The Sly One called itself Ank-soon." she told them. "Where will I go now? I am more than willing to answer any questions that you have for me.""Well, for now, you can stay here. Once your strength is back we'll figure it out from there. For now though, we'll get you some clothes, get you a VIP room, get you acclimated to the base."Sam looked at Jack. "Acclimated sir?""Yes Carter, even I know some big words." Jack smirked and walked out."Well, let's get you some clothes, and show you around." Sam said watching Jack leave. Elira watched them carefully, feeling the emotion tingeing the air.Later, as they were walking around the base, Sam felt Elira looking at her."Everything ok? Not tiring you out yet am I?""Nay," Elira shook her head, "I am wondering, you and the General, your are not tied?""I don't know what you mean, 'tied'?""In Fenesia, when a woman comes of age, and has deep feelings for a man, they are tied, they have children, tied.""Here that is called being in love and getting married, and no, we aren't married.""Why?" she asked curiously. "I felt the "love" coming from him to you, and the other way as well. Is that not enough for the being married here?""You felt that?? Actually," Sam said grimly, "until recently, we weren't allowed to show feelings if we had them, those are our military regulations, now it is too late, I'm engaged to be married to someone else." Sam startled herself. 'I don't know why I am telling her this,' she thought."I am sorry for making you uncomfortable, as the chosen, I have many abilities. It is not a conscious ability to feel emotions. It just happens. It is like a taste to the air. I can hear it. It has been this way since I was a child." she explained. Elira looked puzzled," I do not understand tying yourself to one man when you are in love with another. A strange practice." They walked quietly for a few moments. "Could we finish this tomorrow, I am suddenly very tired.""Sure, I'm surprised that we were able to walk this far. I don't want you to get too tired, and you were injured badly" Sam said."My body heals itself as we speak."  
  
In his dreams he saw her. She walked towards him, honey-blonde hair waving to the middle of her back. Her tall slender figure, curving in the perfect spots. She looked at him out of her lavender eyes, her cheeks slightly flushed, her moist lush lips slightly upturned, the faint lavender tattoo in the shape of the Northstar between her eyes, similar to a Jaff'a's but slightly lower, and just a faint coloring. His glance moved down her body, clothed in amethyst silken robes. His eyes moved over her full breasts, over her long legs, and back up. She spoke." I am The Chosen, the last of my people."Suddenly the picture dissolved, and he felt himself laying on soft cushions, they were brightly colored and velvet to the touch. She was laying on her side next to him, wearing a robe of lightweight linen, so thin it was practically see through. He could see the dusky pink of her nipples and she leaned closer, running her hand over his arm lightly."Axeim" she whispered, her mouth moving ever closer, softly touching his stubble roughened cheek, "do not be angry with me.""How can I not?" he heard himself say, yet it was not his voice, " You say you feel strongly for me, but will not tie. How does this show your 'feelings'?" He sneered at her. He pushed away from the cushions, and began to pace."Axeim, I do feel for you, but I know that we are not to be tied together for all time. What you feel for me is the desire to add to your power, by being tied to The Chosen. I know you desire this body, and I am willing to offer that to you. We have been friends since we were children, why do you act this way?" A hint of confusion tinged her voice.Daniel stopped in front of a mirror and looked at himself. Black wavy hair hung to his shoulders, he had a broad chest with black tattoos running down his arms in symbols, and an arrogant yet handsome face. Gray-steely eyes burned in anger. Daniel recognized the symbols as similar to the people of Fenesia, yet slightly distorted. "Damn you Elira, how can you say this! How can you come to me, and offer to join our bodies, but think I only want the prestige!!""You forget, I am The Chosen, and with that I feel your heart Axeim," she came up behind him and put her arms around his waist. "There is nothing wrong with the joining of our bodies. You are a great warrior, I feel your passion, and I feel the hunger for power. I cannot help you in this goal. We are a society of equality." She kissed the back of his neck.He could feel her breasts pushing into his back. His manhood stirred, he turned angrily. "Is this what you want?" he hissed and pressed his hip into hers. She uttered a small cry. "Nay I think not. You will give me what I want in the end Elira. All will." Daniel felt himself shove her down and leave the tent... And found himself watching her cry on the cushions."A sad memory to witness." a voice came from next to him. She stood next to him, the both of them watching her crying on the cushions."What...." Daniel looked at her in surprise."I don't really know. I've shared memories before but not like this. This time you are sharing my memories. I offer my apologies for this." she looked at the memory of herself sadly. "All that power, and yet bothered by a mere man.""So was that your husband?" Daniel asked turning to face her."I am thinking you mean Axeim? Nay," she smiled sadly,"Axeim and I never tied. He wished to, but I knew the truth in our feelings. He died several weeks before your people came to us. I have never tied. Honestly, on Fenesia, I did not feel I ever would." she added."I sorrow for the sharing of these memories. I do not like showing weakness. And I have already shown one weakness in passing out in front of you.""It's ok," Daniel said softly, "you were pretty hurt. I just wish I knew why we were sharing these dreams.""I think somehow we are connected. This is not the most comfortable thing for me Dr. Jackson. Your people are extremely kind, I am lucky to have been found by you." with that she lowered her head to him. "It is time to awaken. I feel that others have questions. I suppose I will see you soon."Daniel woke up smiling slightly. Life had suddenly gotten pretty darn interesting. With that last thought, he headed to the briefing room.  
  
In the briefing room"So you are telling us that you're it, The Chosen, the only one that stood in between your people and any threat?" Jack asked for the third time.Elira looked at him curiously, "Well yes, don't misunderstand, there were eight who stood with me, however they were Fenesians, who trained with me, they were not the same as me.""What do you mean? You weren't part of the same race?" Sam asked."Nay, I was given to Corlana, my mother, when I was yet a child. She was told that I would protect them when I came of age.""Ok," Daniel said "so who gave you to them.""My Savior did this." She answered looking at him, "I have always thought of him as my father, though we do not look alike. He is very wise. Now you are curious?"Jack looked over at Carter and quirked an eyebrow."Mind reader?" he inquired."Actually, sir I believe she is picking up on your feelings, much like an empath.""Ah." he responded, "Tell us, what exactly can you do?""Do? You speak of my abilities. Many things. I do not know everything. Some healing, I feel what others feel. Some I have not come into yet. I am quite skilled in battle." She said proudly. "Please do not be alarmed.... I would never harm your people."Daniel jumped in, "We know Elira, we're just trying to get a handle on everything."Several more questions were asked before the doctor in charge called a halt stating that his patient needed more rest. They all headed to their respective labs, and Elira headed to the infirmary.The silken robe molded her body. She swayed towards him. Her body curved, breasts rising and falling with each breath. "Come," she beckoned, "look into my mind. You are strong of heart and mind. An equal. I heal your body, with all that I am and have been..."Elira lay on a bed of brightly colored cushions, Corlana leaned over her, wiping a cool wet rag over her battered face."How could he do this?" Corlana murmured furiously, "he claims that you are his life-tie, but no life-tie could commit violence such as this.""You are wondering why I did not stop him?" Elira said through bruised cracked lips, " How could I kill him? He was my closest friend." She sobbed and turned on her side. "I don't know what demon possessed him."  
"He will be put to death now, my daughter, he dared lift his hand to the protector of our people. There will be no stopping Dorin, once Axeim is found. The things he has done! " the older woman cried."I know he will find death, there is no other choice," she whispered, "but it will not be by my hand. Perhaps that makes me weak.""Nay, Daughter, you are not weak, just too forgiving.""I do not forgive. He was humiliated, he said, humiliated that he would ask for my hand, and I would deny him in front of our people." the blood tinged tears ran down her face, so beaten was she that it hurt to cry.  
"Hush, my child, rest now." Corlana whispered.Daniel looked over to see Elira sharing the memory with him. She looked incredibly frail as she watched herself being cared for."I'm sorry" he said, "I know that can't be a memory that you would wish to share with a just anyone."  
"Nay, as the death of your Sha're, would not be a memory you would share.""No, probably not, but I did love Sha're. You saw Sha're's death?""Yes." she whispered. "I am strong, and the memories will not destroy me.I have no way of stopping it." A tear slid down her face."How is it you know what I'm dreaming, but I have no idea which of my memories you're having?""Possibly because I somehow caused it, or have more control, I do not know." she sighed."I'm going to wake up now. Then I'm going to come get you, and we are going to go for a walk?" he asked, "Maybe that will help get your mind off things. Jack said I could show you the surface.""I would like this."So Daniel took her for a few peaceful hours looking at the night sky.Sam couldn't stop thinking. Jack, she could finally have been with Jack, but what about Pete? She had told him she would marry him. Could she just back out of that? Should she? Didn't she love Pete? What about Jack? He hadn't acted like that was what he wanted, what if she told Pete no, then Jack wasn't interested. 'And how selfish is that Sam', she thought angrily 'Let's just keep old Pete on line unless something else comes through? If you would even consider that, you shouldn't be with him. But if I am being honest with myself, the only reason I am with him is because I couldn't be with Jack. I resigned myself to the fact that Jack and I wouldn't be together, so I looked elsewhere.' She through down the papers she was supposed to be working on in disgust. What was she going to do.  
  
Jack walked down the hallway towards the briefing room when a brilliant white light shone down in front of him. the light cleared, and he saw his friend Thor of Asgard standing in front of him."Thor, little buddy, how ya doing?" he said pleasantly surprised."O'Neill, it is a pleasure to see you." Thor nodded. "We had reports showing that you were last on the planet with a race called the Fenesians, the people are gone, however there was a dead Goa'uld there, do you know what has happened?""Actually, yes. SG-1 went back to see the nice folk, and they had been wiped out. This is a first, normally we're the ones asking the questions.""O'Neill please concentrate. All of the Fenesians were destroyed?" Thor asked anxiously."One of them survived, we brought her here. She was on the brink of death before we got her through the gate. Then it was like she started healing. Elira is her name."Thor seemed to relax. "May I see Elira?""Sure, I think she's with Danny boy."Elira and Daniel walked to the briefing room in silence. Daniel didn't know what to say to the beautiful girl. He literally tingled in her presence. The feelings he was having were almost embarrassing because he felt for sure she would feel them, but so far, she wasn't acting like she could.They entered the room, and Elira gave a small cry and ran to the small gray alien."Father!" she cried."Father?" Daniel asked."Thor, old buddy, didn't know you had it in you?"Jack said in surprise. "She was right about the not looking similar thing." he muttered to Sam."O'Neill, she is obviously not my biological daughter." Thor said and turned to the girl."Eli'Arias, we had great concern for you.""Good Father, these humans brought me back from the planet when my adoptive family were killed by the Sly One." Elira had dropped to her knees in front of the Asgard.Thor continued to look at her, but spoke to the others in the room "We saved her when her race was destroyed by a supernova. Her people were a powerful race, who showed great promise. She was just a child, already showing such potential. We took her to the Fenesians, who were good of heart, selfless. We knew she could protect them, and they would teach her all she needed to know.""They are gone Father," she cried "I failed them.""Not every battle can be won, star-child" Thor said patiently, "we must decide where you will go now.""Can't she stay here?" Sam asked.Thor looked at them all and then gazed on Elira. "Share with me star-child," he said and put his forehead to hers. After several moments he looked up." Are you sure that you will be able to deal with her differences?" he asked."Besides the whole healing thingy?" Jack asked." She is an empath, O'Neill. On Earth she will need to learn how to hone her abilities. If she feels strongly on something, there is the possibility that everyone around here will also feel it. There were other abilities that some of her race had, that could manifest themselves at a later time. She is still quite young.""We understand." Sam answered, "We can try to help her learn.""Yes, it will be difficult, but I think that is for the best. She will be a great asset, yet your people will treat her as one of you. She has many helpful abilities. If you were to take her to other planets with you, she would be able to tell honesty. There are many good reasons for her to stay. I just hope you will treat her as she should be treated?""We will treat her as the treasure that she is." Daniel said softly. Jack glanced at him swiftly.Jack grinned, 'so that's how it's gonna be'"Well then we are agreed, I must leave now. My mind will be greatly at ease knowing you are looking after each other." And with that he was gone in a burst of light."OK," Jack said looking around, "remind me, in the future, to always ask for the 'Fathers' name. Not that I'm not always glad to see Thor."As Sam entered the base after her two days off, she thought about how she was going to deal with everything that had been happening. The first thing that she needed to take care of was taking Elira to purchase some clothing. Fatigues only went so far for so long."Hey Sam, how was your time off?" Daniel asked rounding a corner."It was good Daniel, how were things here?""Pretty good, SG-15 came back with some form of rash sort of like poison ivy, but the hives were green."  
"Wonderful, have you seen Elira?" she asked noticing a slight flush come across his face."I think she is down eating, she seems to have taken a liking to pecan pie." he smiled. "Say when is Pete planning on moving to Colorado Springs?""He isn't that I know of, actually Pete and I have stopped seeing each other." she answered and started flipping through her papers."Oh, I'm sorry Sam." he apologized. "Everything ok?""Actually, I was doing some thinking, and Elira actually helped me. What I had with Pete wouldn't have been fair to him in the end. He deserves the best, he won't find that with me.""If you need anything let me know.""Thanks Daniel, I will."  
  
Daniel knocked on Jack's office door. He heard a muffled enter, and opened the door. "What are you doing exactly?" he asked.Jack looked up from putting a golf ball towards a cup. "Would you believe I'm working on some reports sent by SG-9?""Probably not.""I didn't think so." he said retrieving his ball to putt again."Say, Jack," Daniel started, adjusting his glasses, " Sam wants permission to take Elira off base to get some clothes. Is that a problem?""No problem here. Actually, it is probably a good idea to start letting her take a look around to see what she's gotten herself into. Do me a favor though, try to mention to Sam that it probably wouldn't be a good idea for her to spend too much time with other people, say I don't know, someone like Pete." Jack shrugged."Well" Daniel grimaced, "I don't think that is going to be a problem, it seems that Sam and Pete aren't seeing each other anymore."Jack looked at Daniel, dropped his golf club, and strode past him. 'So that's how its going to be.' Daniel thought.  
  
Sam had just finished adjusting the buffer on one of the newer experimental Naquadah reactors, when Jack strode into her office."Sir is there anything...." she began, but was cut off when he grabbed her by the shoulders and proceeded to kiss her. At first she was shocked, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him back. "I take it you talked to Daniel."she said when he finally let her up for air."I wanted you to have the best, I didn't want to come between you." he muttered and traced a finger down her cheek."You didn't, I couldn't be with him, not loving you, with or without the new addendums. I just figured it out quicker this way.""I don't know what you see in an old soldier like me," he started, "I certainly am the luckier of the two of us."  
"Jack," Sam smiled, "shut up and kiss me again."And he proceeded to do just that. 


	2. The Chosen, part 2

The Chosen, Pt 2  
  
It was SG-1's first mission with their new member. Jack had put Elira on the team when it had been approved by the President that she could work with SGC. She walked through to the gate room, wearing the general green uniform that all teams wore, right down to the hat. Her hair was pulled back into a tight braid and bundled under her hat.

"It is so beautiful!" she exclaimed looking at the event horizon. "I don't remember it from the first time I went through.""Well, you'll be getting lots of experience with it now," Jack said over the intercom, "SG-1 you have a go. Be careful out there."Sg-1 looked around at the sand and rocks, Carter began to run some of her sensitive equipment.  
"Daniel, Teal'c, I'm showing a reading for Naquadah to the right, looks to be about 10 clicks away.""Well, let's head that way kids." Daniel said.Elira knew that the others thought it odd that she didn't want one of their projectile weapons, but knew if it came down to it she had better luck with her blades. She didn't like the feeling that she was getting from the area that they were in, but wasn't sure if she should say anything to the others. She didn't want the others to think she was paranoid and not want her with them on future missions. Elira wanted nothing more than to earn their trust. Just as she was finishing this thought, blasts came ripping at them. They all went diving into the brush to avoid the troop of Jaff'a that started advancing on them."Dig in people, try not to be seen. Whoever gets free try to get back through the gate!" Carter whispered urgently, "Damn it, this was one of the planets supposedly set away from Goa'uld."The Jaff'a were coming quickly, Elira knew she had seen Teal'c hit in the arm. They arrived and Elira felt dread as she heard a familiar voice call out."Little Elira, come out, come out" the voice called, "I know you are there. I feel you. We have your friends Elira" he taunted. "Bind them, she will follow, we need to get them back to our mistress.""Yes Lord Axeim." she heard the Jaff'a answer. And they began to move away. Elira heard a shout, and barely seeing through the trees saw Daniel try to throw himself at Axeim."Daniel" Sam screamed."You dirty son of a bitch!" Daniel yelled before being cracked on the back of the head by one of the Jaff'a.Elira watched them go, tears streaming down her face. 'He was supposed to be dead,' she thought and headed towards the gate, moving silently through the brush, 'not banished, but dead.' She got closer and saw that there were at least twelve Jaff'a stationed there. 'Think, Elira,' she looked around wildly, 'you are the protector, you cannot leave them, especially Daniel Jackson, if Axeim suspects that he shared those memories, he will be tortured . Obviously he somehow survived his sentence for his crimes against the people. Could he be the one responsible for the death of the Fenesians? I need to get through that gate, warn General O'Neill, and come back for them.' Elira pressed the stone on her necklace and felt confident as her armor covered her.

She found a small clearing about 100 feet back from where the guards were, and quickly scaled a tree, she found a sturdy branch and waited, then threw one of her MRE's over to the brush.

Four of the guards headed over. She jumped into the middle of them, slicing one of them across the stomach, she saw his symbiote drop out in pieces. The Jaff'a fell to the ground gasping. Elira turned with unerring precision managing to decapitate one Jaff'a, and run the third through. That left one, he called for help and raised his weapon to fire. She ran past him sweeping her blade across his throat as she ran. It was a blur after that first group, but she managed to make it through the gate, with only slight injuries."I have to go back General" she pleaded with Jack. "I must, If I don't go back, he will kill the men, and I don't know what he will do to Samantha Carter."Jack's face was grim, he knew he shouldn't let her go back, but if he didn't, and she was right, he couldn't and wouldn't take that risk."They didn't have any type of radio equipment, it is probable they don't know about the guards at the gate." Elira stated, "Axeim won't think I will go back for help. The guards would have been stationed there to keep you from coming through. I can get them back, General, alive. I swear this to you!""Agreed but you are taking SG-2, 9, and 13 with you."

Axeim knelt next to the prisoners. "You are the shol'va that has all the Jaff'a roused. You will be a fine gift for my Lady's master."He walked past Teal'c on to Carter, "you I will bed, then give to the Jaff'a to enjoy. And you, why do you look at me like that?" he asked Daniel arrogantly."I know who you are, you piece of slime. Some kind of man you are, battering poor defenseless women." Daniel sneered into the larger man's face.Axeim plowed his fist into Daniel's stomach, "So has sweet Elira has been sharing memories with you. I know she would never speak of it to you. Have you spread her legs, have you pierced her with your sword, was she that easy to lay with you?" he hissed. "Well, I shall enjoy making you suffer, and then, when she comes for you, and she will come for you, then you shall watch me educate her in how she should treat a man. I will shove her against the bars of the cage you will be in, and take her from behind, that way you can see the pain in her eyes."Daniel's eyes flashed and he threw himself at Axeim. He was too slow, and the large man proceeded to deliver blow upon blow down on him.

The MALP sent through showed the dead Jaff'a, but no new ones had come to take their place. Elira moved quickly up the building where she felt her new friends were being kept. They had left two of the SG teams at the gate, and the other team took up positions in the brush near the entrance.Elira walked up to the door of the building and swung open the doors. She strode into the room with her head held up. Across from the doors there was a throne on a dais, a few steps down was a smaller throne. Over to the right there was a cage, and Elira saw that this was where SG-1 was being held. She could see that they had been beaten, and looked back at the thrones. On the large throne a beautiful woman sat.  
Her black hair shining down her back. Her green eyes sharp as they looked at the new comer. She was clad in long white robes, Grecian in appearance. On the smaller throne sat the man from her nightmares, smirking with glee. There were only a handful of Jaff'a in the room, but they didn't make any move towards her as she entered."It took you long enough to come for them, Elira, I had to keep myself occupied with them. Especially the small man." he said loudly, " It surprises me, you in being in the company of such, inadequate warriors, and the shol'va." he sneered. "Did you have to work up the courage to face me?""I have no need for courage to face you Axeim" Elira spoke clearly, "We have never battled each other, I know of your prowess, but I am strong in my own right. Are we now to see who would win in this battle?""What do you care of these humans?" The woman on the throne finally asked, obviously a Goa'uld."They are my people now. Under my protection.""Yes, and your protection served the Fenesians so well." Axeim taunted."Ah, but now they are mine, under my protection. I am now their God." the woman intoned in her strange double voice."You are no God, Sly One. You are a demon who invaded an innocents body. I can only imagine that power is the reason that Axeim serves with you now. But he is not my concern anymore. They are, and they are coming with me.""Do you think to face me in battle?" the Goa'uld laughed. "I am Artemis, the huntress. It is hard to believe that you were strong enough to kill my child Ank-soon. Perhaps if you agreed to serve me and worship, I will give you the woman? Although my lord Axeim has asked for her companionship first.""And what of Teal'c and Daniel Jackson?""The Shol'va will be a prize and present, the man is to be tortured for information, then Axeim wishes to destroy him.....slowly.""I see, well then, I am pleased to tell you, that none of that will be happening. They are coming with me, and if that means your death, and Axeim's death, then I am obliged to assist you with both actions."As Elira was talking to their captors, Daniel kept fading in and out of consciousness. "Hold on Daniel," Sam's voice cracked. "Elira is working on it, we are going to get you home.""It is true Daniel Jackson, she has returned for us, and this Goa'uld, Artemis, doesn't seem to have many Jaff'a supporting her.""She shouldn't have come back" Daniel wheezed. "God only knows the things he'll do to her.""Who is he?" Sam asked."Old boyfriend," Daniel coughed, spitting up a small amount of blood. "Hurt her pretty badly, physically as well as all the mental stuff. I guess the Fenesians idea of death wasn't too literal.""You should not have provoked him Daniel Jackson." Teal'c advised."She has to get out of here." Daniel whispered, "they'll kill her. Why did she come back?"Elira had agreed to fight Artemis. She knew that if she fell , the other SG teams would move in and save the others. She had left her radio transmitting during the entire conversation, that way Feretti knew what was happening. They would be fighting to the death with wicked looking daggers.The two women circled each other, and Elira spun the daggers in her hands to get the balance of them. They were fine blades. Artemis lunged in going for her heart, Elira spun out of the way, but her opponents dagger caught her left arm slicing the bicep. Elira kicked out and did a sweep, but the Goa'uld managed to keep her balance. Just as she was about to move in towards Elira's stomach with one of her daggers, Elira slipped to the side and caught Artemis across the back drawing blood, and knocking Artemis second dagger out of her hand. Artemis slammed her closed fist in the blonde's cheek sending her reeling."You can't kill me girl! I am a God!" she hissed."You are a liar, and far too arrogant for your own good."The battle continued with each of the women drawing blood and causing bruises. Artemis was a fine warrior, and Elira was trying to stay as focused as possible, while the pain burned at the back of her mind. Elira lost one of her daggers, and shortly after Artemis knocked the second one from her grip. The Goa'uld began to laugh loudly. She swiped at the blonde again, and again, somehow Elira kept moving out of the way in the nick of time. With a sudden burst of energy she ran and drove Artemis last dagger into her stomach."Impossible...." The Goa'uld's eyes glowed one last time, as her life left her.Elira tried to catch her breath and started to push up from the floor, when she was struck down, by a fist slamming into her face."You come here and destroy my new world. How dare you" Axeim screamed and kicked her in the stomach.

"Perhaps I will kill one of your new friends before finishing you." He kicked her again. She started to crawl away, he picked her up by the shirt and belt and flung her. Her clothes hanging from her in tatters, Elira tried to stand, but Axeim was right behind her, he grabbed her and through up against the bars. He moved up behind her and ripped her pants. Tears streamed down her face as he rubbed his erection against her.  
Daniel reached out to her, but couldn't quite touch her. Sam grabbed one of her hands and mouthed the word 'Fight!' Her hands tightened gripping the bars. Axeim started to undo his breeches. Elira looked up slowly, and all three of the captives cringed back as Elira's eyes turned from lovely lavender to a flame red.

"Do you know what your biggest problem always was Axeim?" Elira said as she pushed herself away from the bars, and in doing so pushing him backwards . The doors flew open and SG-2 came into the room, and took out the few remaining Jaff'a. "Your biggest problem was that you wanted power, but weren't fit to wield it." She clasped her hands and swung them into the side of his head. He went reeling at the blow. With a slight touch to her pendant, her twin blades appeared in her hands. "You couldn't handle that a mere girl was more powerful, and much more intelligent than you will ever be."Axeim turned to face her, fury in his eyes as he wiped blood from the side of his mouth "You stupid nim'ha, you couldn't kill me then, you can't kill me now." He picked up one of the dueling daggers and stalked towards her."You set up your own people for death. You attacked the protector of your people, both of these are punishable by death. You are a traitor, your life is forfeit." her voice became the strong clear voice from the day they met her. "I am The Chosen, the protector, the healer. And I uphold your sentence ." He swung the dagger down on her, as she shoved the two blades through his middle, before he even saw them coming. The dagger dropped from his hands.Axeim looked at her in shock. Elira shoved the blades in farther and pushed up through his heart. Blood welled up from his mouth and nostrils, there was a slight sucking noise as she pulled the swords out, his dead body dropped to the floor into a puddle of his blood. "Such is the legacy of The Chosen." she said in the hollow voice.She turned and walked towards the cage, her blades disappearing. Feretti was already working on the lock. The rest of SG-2 stared at the two dead bodies in silence.Sam looked at Elira, not quite sure what to say. The girl's eyes were still red as if a fire blazed. "Daniel is hurt pretty bad. We have to get him home. You don't look so great yourself?"Elira knelt next to Daniel, blood trickling down her arms, the bruises on her face already swelling. She pillowed his head in her on her arm. He squinted up at her, "we have to stop meeting like this." he said weakly.She choked out what sounded like mix between a sob and a laugh. Putting both of her hands on his chest, she lowered her lips and kissed him softly. Once again the light blue glow emanated from her hands, and her lips. She raised her head and smiled slightly. "You are an amazing human, Daniel Jackson." Elira looked over at Sam, her eyes back to normal. Seeing the gash on Sam's forehead, she pressed her hand over it. It too healed. As she moved to Teal'c, he shook his head."There is nothing wrong with me." he said matter of fact. "They wished to keep me in good condition, so that I was intact as a present to a more powerful Goa'uld. I thank you for thinking of me though, when you yourself are very injured."Elira's head swam as she stood up. Feretti helped Daniel stand, and allowed him to lean on him. He was healed, but still a little woozy. They started to walk, Elira gasped and started to fall. Teal'c swung her up into his arms, and they headed home. 


	3. The Chosen, part 3

It had been two days since coming back from Artemis' planet. Elira had  
been the only person in need of medical attention when they got back.  
  
Daniel walked down the hall into his lab. There facing the blackboard that  
he used when figuring out symbols was Elira. Her back was to him, her hair  
falling down her back in waves was pulled back in a loose braid, tendrils  
escaping on the sides. She was wearing pale blue sundress that hit her mid  
thigh, and white strappy sandals. She turned to face him as he continued  
into the room.  
  
"Wow," he said "I think this is one of the first times I've seen you in  
clothes that aren't armor, military wear, or hospital issue. Although some  
of those outfits from the dreams were interesting."  
  
"Samantha Carter helped me pick it out. We went shopping and bought out  
the stores. It feels incredibly short, "she said tugging it down a little.  
"Earth clothes are quite different from the Fenesians."  
  
"I'll bet, I guess you're used to longer more flowing clothes. You look  
lovely."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Jackson. From what I understand this weekend I will be  
attending my very first barbeque and fireworks at General O'Neill's  
dwelling, for something called Independence Day." She said excitedly. "I  
will also be going to a movie theatre, and to somewhere called O'Malley's to  
learn the art of playing pool, and as Samantha says the art of flirting  
outrageously. "  
  
"I didn't know we were allowed back there?" he said looking at his desk  
. "It sounds like you have a pretty full weekend planned. I think that the  
guys at the bar will make the flirting a lot easier to learn." He was  
depressed at the thought of her with other men, he shook his head to rid  
himself of the feeling.  
  
"Might I ask what you are doing this weekend?"  
  
"Well I'll be at the barbeque for the 4th. I'll probably just tinker  
around here the rest of the time. I think Teal'c is going to spend the time  
off with his son. I thought maybe I would try to translate some of the  
symbols on the walls at...."  
  
"I would very much like it if you would join us for the movie and the  
art of playing pool."  
  
Daniel looked up at that, she almost sounded nervous asking him to join  
them. He adjusted his glasses, "I don't want to jump in on your time with  
Sam..." he began.  
  
"Actually, I was hoping you would assist me. I am hoping to talk General  
O'Neill into joining us,  
and hope by adding you to the group he will feel more at ease."  
  
"Oh yeah, sure, I see what you mean." 'stupid Daniel, really stupid,  
what other reason would she have to want you there.' he thought to himself.  
"Sure, I think joining you would be great."  
  
Elira started to walk past him. "Dr. Jackson," she began as she was at  
his side. He looked up at her. "Just so you don't misunderstand," she leaned  
into him, "I also want you there for the flirting ." She ran her lips softly  
over his, "Just so you know." Then she proceeded to walk out, leaving a very  
startled man behind her.  
  
"Samantha," Elira began as they were driving to O'Malley's. She would  
be staying at Sam's house for the weekend, her first weekend away from base.  
Sam looked over at her.  
  
"Is Daniel Jackson tied to anyone now? I know he was married, and that she  
died, but what about now?" She was looking in the rear view mirror as Jack  
and Daniel followed them.  
  
"No Daniel isn't married or seeing anyone to my knowledge. He's had a  
few relationships since Sha're, but nothing serious. " Sam grinned, "Why,  
you interested in the good doctor?"  
  
"He just seemed surprised when I kissed him." she stated.  
  
Sam jerked on the brakes, and swerved "You mean in the cage right, that  
kiss?"  
  
"No, I kissed him in his dwelling at the base? Is that not what a woman  
does when she is interested in a man. The television shows women doing that  
all of the time."  
  
Sam started to giggle. "I can just imagine his face," then she started  
laughing.  
  
Elira frowned, "I do not understand what you are finding funny. You said  
that flirting was a sexual thing, I thought he would be the perfect male to  
practice with, seeing as I desire him, and he desires me."  
  
"I think you are just what our good doctor needs.I didn't mean to  
laugh," Sam smiled. "Daniel doesn't go out and have a good time. His whole  
life is pretty much work. I really do think this will be good. So really, we  
are going to be attempting to double date this weekend."  
  
When they got to O'Malley's, they all met at the front door.  
  
"Having problems driving Carter?" Jack said sarcastically.  
  
"No sir," Sam said straightfaced, "I was just caught off guard by some  
questions our new friend asked," she said and glanced at Daniel. Poor Daniel  
just looked clueless.  
  
The small group had eaten, and were proceeding to drink and teach Elira  
how to play pool. They had already introduced her to shots of tequila, which  
they were surprised to see hadn't seemed to have an effect on her so far.  
But she had only had three.  
  
The bar wasn't too busy for a Friday night, which was surprising. There  
was a group of marines on the pool table next to theirs, who were drinking  
quite a bit and seemed to be getting louder and louder, and cruder and  
cruder. A few of the men had already tried to draw the women into their  
conversation and game.  
  
Sam couldn't keep her eyes off of Jack. She tried, really hard, but he  
was in jeans, faded from years of use, and one of the tight black shirts  
they issued at work. She also noticed that he seemed to be having the same  
problem with her. She was glad she wore the blue tank top that brought out  
her eyes, and the denim mini skirt. Although the looks she and Elira were  
getting from the Marines was starting to worry her. Especially the looks her  
younger friend was getting.  
  
Elira couldn't help looking at Daniel. He was in snug jeans, and a gray  
v-neck pullover sweater, that looked soft to the touch. He was smiling at  
something Jack was saying. She had never felt this way before. She had cared  
for Axeim, had even desired his body, but looking at Daniel made her muscles  
tighten low in her body, and her stomach was fluttering madly.  
  
It was a new feeling, and slightly disturbing. Her head was starting to feel  
fuzzy from the alcohol that she was drinking, but it was a pleasant buzzing.  
She had noticed the looks she was getting from the men at the next table,  
but so far they had more or less kept their distance. She hoped it stayed  
that way, some of them were attractive, but did not draw her as Daniel  
Jackson did. The few times they had touched, she had felt the tingling  
sensation that Corlana had told her about as a young woman entering  
puberty.But from the feelings coming towards her from that table, she knew  
it wouldn't be long before someone approached.  
  
Quickly walking over to Sam, she whispered to her, letting her know what she  
was feeling.  
  
"I wonder what those two are whispering about?" Jack mused, feeling  
slightly buzzed.  
  
"I don't know but from the looks on their faces, and the muttering from  
the marines, I don't think it's any good."  
  
"Jack," Sam said coming up to them, "Elira thinks it's about to get  
uncomfortable with those guys."  
  
"Oh, yeah, she does that feely thing doesn't she? Well, we had better  
leave, I don't want to get us banned from this place again."  
  
They were grabbing their jackets when one of the marines made his move.  
He grabbed Elira around the wrist."Hey sweetie," he slurred slightly," why  
not let you're Dad and his friend take off, you and your friend their could  
stay and play with us. You could tell me all about the sexy tattoo" he said  
running his finger down her forehead. His friends snickered.  
  
Jack put his hand in front of Daniel to stop him from getting in the  
marines face. "Let's just see what she does Danny boy."  
  
Elira looked at the marines hand on her wrist and then up at his face. "  
Where I come from touching me without permission could be considered a  
crime." she said softly. Quickly, before he could react, she spun her wrist  
in such a way, that he didn't notice her move, but suddenly he wasn't  
holding her wrist anymore. He stared at his hand dumbfounded.  
  
She leaned into him without touching him,"You don't have that permission.  
Neither of these men is my Father, they are incredibly desirable men," she  
continued whispering into his ear, "and my friend and I are desiring to be  
with them. They are exactly who we wish to be with. Besides," she added  
tilting her head and blinking at the young marine, almost enthralling him  
further, "what makes you think you could handle us?" With that she turned  
and put her hand on Daniel's arm." I am ready to go now please."  
  
The four walked out of the bar, hearing the other men teasing the first,  
and decided to walk to Daniel's loft, since they had drank a bit much to  
drive, and it was such a nice night. Daniel and Elira walked ahead of the  
others.  
  
"This is such a busy world," she said looking at all of the lights still  
shining.  
  
"I know what you mean, it's still hard to get used to, when I come home  
from the base. When I was on Abydos, it was so much quieter at night. The  
wind made its own music. I guess that sounds kind of stupid."He looked down  
sheepishly.  
  
"I think it sounded beautiful Daniel." They had stopped in front of his  
building to wait for the others to catch up. "Daniel, I am sorry Axeim  
injured you. It was because of me, it should never have happened." A tear  
slid down her face.  
  
Daniel turned her gently to face him, and wiped the tear away with his  
thumb, leaving his hand on her face."Elira, it wasn't your fault." he spoke  
softly. "That guy, and anything he did, wasn't your fault. I am just glad  
that we all made it out of there. All of us. I didn't want you to come back.  
I kept praying you wouldn't."  
  
"I could never have left you there. And who I am isn't the only reason.  
You call to me."  
  
Daniel leaned down and started to kiss her. He raised his head and  
looked into her eyes, "What in the world would someone like you want in a  
boring guy like me?"  
  
Sam and Jack had stopped in the dark and watched the two as they kissed.  
"Look Sam, our little boy, all grown up." he said softly.  
  
"I think Daniel has the right idea Jack." She said and tugged him down  
to meet her lips. "I think you are taking too long to get the point that  
there isn't anything in the way to stop us anymore."  
  
Jack smiled and put his forehead against hers. They held hands and caught up  
to the others.  



	4. The Chosen, part 4

Daniel was humming as he drove up to the front of Jack's home. Sam's  
car was already there, as was General Hammond's, and Cassie's. He smiled at  
the thought of seeing everyone, and them meeting Elira. So far the weekend  
had been great. Tomorrow they were going to the movies, tonight was the  
barbeque. He walked around to the back of the house, every one was there,  
including the main source of his thoughts, who was wearing short red shorts  
that rode low on her hips, and a white cotton tank top that bared her  
midriff, all that hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was currently throwing  
a ball for Cassie's dog, and laughing delightedly when he went to fetch it.  
  
"Hey kid," Daniel said looping his arm around Cassie's neck and kissing  
the top of her head, "What are you doing?"  
  
Cassie grinned and hugged him back, "I'm watching your new friend, she  
reminds me of how I was when I first came here, and didn't know what a dog  
was."  
"Yeah, I guess she hasn't had much experience with the whole pet idea."  
  
"She seems really nice, Mom would have liked her." Cassie said  
wistfully.  
  
"Yeah, I think Janet would have liked her. She is certainly helpful to  
have with us when we are injured."  
  
"She's really pretty, if she wasn't so nice, I would be jealous. And  
that tattoo is way cool! I think Rey'c has a thing for her, he keeps  
practically drooling." she told him pointing her head in the direction of  
Teal'c and his son.  
  
Daniel looked at the two men. Rey'c grew taller and wider every time he  
saw him. He was turning into a handsome kid, taking after his father. And  
Cassie was right, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Elira. Daniel  
felt a twinge in the pit of his stomach, and looked back over at Elira, she  
was rubbing the dog's belly, and he looked like he was in heaven.  
  
"Not that she's taken any notice of him. She and my mutt have been  
inseparable since we got here." Just then Elira looked over at them, and  
gave a brilliant smile, "Well at least until you got here." Cassie added  
grinning, now she knew what Sam meant when she said something was up with  
Daniel.  
  
Elira walked over to them slowly, the dog trotting beside her gazing up  
at her in adoration. "Your dog is wonderful," she beamed at Cassie. "It is  
good to see you Daniel. I have been playing with Cassie's dog, he is highly  
intelligent, and very happy to be here with everyone."  
  
Daniel looked at her with a small smile on his face. It had been so long  
since he had met anyone so innocent. "Have you been having a good time, your  
first weekend off the base?"  
  
"Oh yes," she replied, "Some parts are better than others," she looked  
at him coyly, "but all of it has been good so far. Teal'c is here, and has  
brought his young son with him."  
  
"Well, I doubt that he would appreciate being called young, especially  
since you aren't all that older than he is. And he looks pretty interested  
in getting to know you better." he said nodding slightly at the younger man.  
  
Elira tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowing slightly, "He is a  
very nice man, and very attractive, Do you think I should be giving him more  
attention?" she asked.  
  
"Well, no" Daniel stuttered, "I mean you should do what you want to do.  
Look at all your options you know."  
  
"Well then, I will think on it, perhaps I should practice my flirting  
with him as well. " she said a little coolly, "but he isn't you Daniel  
Jackson, and I thought that I had been clear on who I did want to 'flirt'  
with." Elira turned and walked away from him, over to where Teal'c and Rey'c  
were. Rey'c puffed out his chest a little as she walked over, Teal'c looked  
amused.  
  
"She seemed sort of angry, huh?"  
  
"Ya think. That was pretty DUMB Daniel," Cassie said looking at him like  
he was 2, "I can't believe that you just sent a girl who looks like a  
playboy centerfold, and is obviously interested in you, over to a hunk of a  
younger guy! Why don't you just put a big red bow around her and walk her  
over to him." She too walked away over where her current boyfriend Dominic  
was talking to Jack at the grill.  
  
Daniel just shook his head. 'Does everyone think I'm an idiot? And what  
would Cassie know about Playboy Centerfolds anyway!' Daniel grabbed one of  
Jack's imported beers and walked over to George Hammond to catch up with  
him. He talked shop with Hammond for a while, every once in a while he would  
hear her laughter, or Rey'c's, and it began to grate on him a little. 'I was  
just trying to give her some options, no reason to tie yourself down to an  
older guy if there was someone else out there.' he sighed, Hammond looked at  
him amused."There something troubling you Dr. Jackson?"  
  
"What, no, no sir, just a slight headache coming on, that's all."  
  
Elira had moved on to where Sam was sitting with Cassie. "You look a  
little annoyed there," Sam stated, already having been informed by Cassie  
what Daniel had said, "everything ok?"  
  
"I do not understand the men of Earth." she sighed." I thought I had  
shown adequate interest in Daniel Jackson, but then he comes here today, and  
points me towards Teal'cs son. Who is a very nice boy, but he is a boy." she  
huffed.  
  
"Don't worry Elira, it's just been a long time since Daniel's been  
interested in someone. He probably thinks he's too old for you." Cassie said  
helpfully.  
  
"Too old for me?? What does age have to do it, I am talking  
maturity.Does it bug him that I am 73 earth years old?" When she said this,  
Sam spewed beer she had been drinking over everything.  
  
"73!" Sam and Cassie practically shouted. Everyone else turned to look  
at them, but the three women didn't notice them. "Wow, you look great,  
really really REALLY great for your age." Cassie said finally.  
  
Jack walked over "Everything ok over here ladies? Carter, do we need to  
cut you off already?" he asked as she mopped the beer off her face and  
shirt.  
  
"Uh, just girl talk sir."  
  
"I informed them of my true age, and they seemed to find it surprising."  
Elira said frowning. "Is 73 an odd age?"  
  
Jack dropped his tongs on his big toe, "Ow, shit, um no, I mean no, not  
at all. Geez, you look amazing." he said backing away a little, blinking at  
the women. "So any idea how long your people normally live?"  
  
"Well, on Fenesia we lived to be about 300 Earth years, but on this  
planet, I believe I will age much the same as the rest of you. I can  
honestly say I am not sure. Perhaps Daniel will think I am too old for him."  
She stated snidely.  
  
"You just took us by surprise that's all, I think we all assumed you had  
to be just a little older than Cassie here, Maybe in your early 20's." Sam  
assured the other girl, and everyone nodded their agreement.  
  
As the day fell into evening, Cassie and her date went off to a party  
some of their friends were having, General Hammond left to spend the evening  
with his granddaughters, and Teal'c and Rey'c went to head back to the base.  
Sam and Jack, had headed up to the roof to watch the fireworks from there,  
and Daniel had spread a blanket out for himself and Elira to watch from.  
  
"How very beautiful they are." she whispered, tired of being angry with  
the archaeologist "and how beautiful that they represent freedom for your  
people."  
  
"Some of our people, but yes," Daniel agreed not taking his eyes off of  
her, "Elira I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier. I just didn't want  
you getting stuck with some old, boring guy, when you could have anyone you  
wanted." He was laying on his side, leaning on his elbow, with his head on  
his hand.  
  
"But it is you I want Daniel, I have never just kissed any man to walk  
by my dwelling. Besides you, Axeim's were the only other lips of a man that  
have touched mine. As Chosen, I had to be very selective. Yours are the lips  
that I find myself craving ." She pulled his head down to hers, and licked  
his top lip. "I do not find you boring, and my body certainly doesn't find  
you boring. I find you intelligent, and exciting. I love hearing you talk  
about the things you find, and the works you translate."  
  
Their lips touched and she wrapped one of her hands around his neck, twining  
her fingers in his thick hair.He pressed lightly against her body, and ran  
his hand down her side. The kiss turned passionate, she kept his mouth  
against hers, flitting her tongue into his mouth gently. He groaned and  
pressed more firmly into her body. Elira ran her hand up under the blue  
t-shirt that he was wearing, running her hand over his smooth muscular back.  
Daniel ran his hand lightly across her breast, stopping to rub his thumb  
across her nipple. She made a small noise in the back of her throat, she  
pushed against him, and he fell onto his back. She followed and ended up  
straddling him. She looked down at him from her lavender eyes, and ran both  
of her hands under his shirt over his chest.  
  
Her hands were so warm, and were causing a pleasant tingling anywhere she  
touched him. Daniel ran his hands down her sides, over her shorts, and down  
her legs. He felt her clenching her thighs around his waist. He was so  
turned on, and knew she was also, their breathing speeding up. She bent back  
to his lips, running her tongue lightly over them, and nibbling at the  
corner of his mouth. His hands found themselves moving up the sides of her  
shorts across her bare skin, past the lacy straps of her panties, his thumbs  
found her pelvis bones and rubbed them softly.  
  
"Hey guys," Jack called from the house, "Fireworks are over, you want to  
come inside for a last beer or something."  
  
Elira started to giggle, and Daniel pulled her to him, as they laughed  
quietly. "We'll be right there." he called. He held her to him for several  
minutes, as their bodies slowly started to calm down. "That was probably for  
the best." he told her quietly. He looked down and saw the hurt in her eyes,  
"Elira, I don't want our first time to be in Jack's back yard on an old  
blanket. I want more for us." He felt better seeing the sparkle return to  
her eyes. They joined the other couple inside. The four had been inside  
talking when Jack's cell phone rang.  
  
"Emergency back at the base,"Jack said coming back into the room. "We're  
needed back there." They looked at each other knowing emergencies didn't  
bode well.  
  
When they got back to the base, they headed straight for the briefing  
room. As soon as they opened the door, they stared in astonishment at the  
only person in the room. She flew to Daniel as soon as she saw him.  
  
"Oh, Daniel," Sarah cried, "I'm so scared."  
  
Daniel's arms automatically went around her. "Sarah, what's wrong,  
what's happened?"  
  
"I didn't know who else to go to. I'm having more and more nightmares  
from that time. I knew I could count on you, and what we mean to each  
other."  
  
"Ok, let's all calm down, and find out what's going on?" Jack said  
motioning everyone to the table.  
  
Sam watched Elira watch Daniel and Sarah, she knew that right now Elira  
wouldn't understand what was going on. She would only feel the feelings  
swirling around her, and see Daniel with his arms around another woman. A  
woman who had at one point been with Daniel. Sam saw Elira slowly back out  
the door, and walk away from the room. She wanted to go after her, but knew  
she had to find out what was happening first.  
  
"I've been having visions of my time as Osiris. I think I'm going mad."  
she sobbed. " I keep seeing myself killing and torturing other people."  
  
"Sarah, we knew that was going to happen." Daniel began softly.  
  
"But Daniel it's different, I keep seeing myself enter in a set of  
coordinates, and I know that they're important, but I don't remember why."  
  
"Can you write these coordinates down?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes I think so." she answered quietly. She wrote them down. "I'm sorry  
to bother you, you were obviously busy, I just didn't know what to do." she  
said looking up at Daniel.  
  
"It's ok Sarah, you know you can always come to us here." Daniel said,  
finally noticing that Elira wasn't there. "Come on, let's get you settled in  
for the evening." he said and led her to the guest suites.  
  
On their way they encountered Elira also heading to the guest area, where  
she was still staying. "Elira, where did you go?" he asked.  
  
"I went to the infirmary to check on one of the sergeants," she began,  
"they said that I might be able to help him, and I was."  
  
Sarah smiled at Elira, her arm still around Daniel's waist. "Hello, I'm  
Sarah," she said smiling at the beautiful girl, "are you one of the  
doctors?"  
  
"No," she answered politely " I just help out when I can."  
  
" What a treasure you are, and single from the looks of it." Sarah said  
looking at Elira's bare hands. "They shouldn't be keeping you all locked up  
here. You should be out meeting nice young men. Daniel, don't you know any  
nice young men to introduce this lovely girl too?" Elira winced at the  
statement. "My Daniel, can be quite obtuse sometimes."  
  
"Sarah...I don't think you understand" Daniel began uncomfortably, he  
didn't know how to classify his relationship with Elira yet, but didn't want  
to act like there wasn't one."  
  
"It's ok Dr. Jackson," Elira started, pausing on his formal title, "I  
agree. I was actually going out with Samantha tomorrow evening, however my  
plans have changed. I am going to spend some time with my Father for a few  
days. I'll be leaving shortly. I just have to inform General O'Neill."  
  
"What?" Daniel was shocked, "When was this decision made? Can you wait  
until I could talk to you first?"  
  
"I'm sorry Dr. Jackson," She said looking down sadly, "I've already  
called him. He should be here shortly. I'm afraid that there are some  
matters that must be attended to that can not be put off." With that she  
quickly walked away from Sarah and Daniel.  
  
"I've missed something haven't I?" Sarah asked " She was already seeing  
a young man...you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'm sorry Daniel. I didn't even think." Sarah apologized. "To be  
perfectly honest, I was hoping you had reconsidered our relationship, and  
perhaps we could...."  
  
"I have to go Sarah."  
  
She looked at him and knew, "I understand Daniel, go."  
  
Daniel ran as fast as he could. He threw open the door to see Elira  
standing in front of Jack's desk. She looked over at him, as the bright  
light surrounded her, and she was gone.  
  
"Dammit!" he said breathing heavily.  
  
"Sorry Daniel." Jack said quietly. "She said she would make it back to  
the base every day, she just needed some thinking time, on where she was  
going from where she's at, beats me what that means but... She also seemed  
to feel that being around humans with her emotions off kilter might not be  
so good. Hey, it isn't your fault, it isn't like you could just go tell  
Sarah to take a hike."  
  
"I know that Jack, but Sarah can't count on me to fix everything for  
her. Plus she was feeling out if there would be an opportunity for us to get  
back together. I want to have a life. I didn't think I would want one again  
after Sha're, but Elira brings out all of these good feelings in me. I wish  
she had stayed and we could have talked this through. I thought I was  
looking at an opportunity for that to happen, somehow I think that is all  
destroyed now."  
  
"Let's just wait and see buddy."  
  
Sarah stayed at the base for a week, until they were sure they had  
gotten the right coordinates from her dreams. Daniel knew that Elira was  
coming back to the base every day, but so far hadn't gotten to see her. He  
knew she was meditating with Teal'c, and knew she helped out in the  
infirmary, but she never came as specified times for that, and he didn't  
feel comfortable interrupting Teal'c's Kel-no-reem.  
  
He knew that she was there the day that Lt. Dandridge died. She had been  
unable to save the young man, and her empathy somehow echoed through the  
base affecting everyone. It was almost like a contagion.  
  
Sam walked into Jack's office with tears streaming down her face. She  
was not surprised to see tears on his face as well. "Sir we have to do  
something."  
  
"What can we do, the man died." Jack almost sobbed.  
  
"No sir, this sadness, it's Elira sir. Whatever she is feeling, somehow  
she's lost control, and we're all feeling what's she's feeling."  
  
"Did she even know the Lt. this well."  
  
"Sir, you aren't getting it. She is hurt over the whole Daniel  
situation, and it is amplifying everything. At least that is what I think is  
happening." Sam started sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Let's get out of here Carter, I can't think like this."  
  
They got to Jack's house and felt much better. "Well if we don't fix  
this soon, we're going to need flood insurance, I've never seen any MP's  
crying in a group hug before."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"So what are we going to do about Danny boy and the girl."  
  
"Well, Daniel made this mess, sort of, so he is going to have to fix it.  
He seems to be the only one at the base not affected by the sadness, I  
suspect because it involves him."  
  
Jack was running his fingers along the back of Sam's hairline, gently  
massaging, as he thought about what needed to be done. Sam made a little  
moaning noise and shut her eyes. "That feels so good Jack."  
  
"Yeah," he said looking at her, "How about this?" He leaned in and  
starting kissing her neck, she tilted her head so he had better access, and  
he pulled her into his arms. "Do you know how often, I think about coming  
into your office and bringing you back here?"  
  
"Why haven't you?" she whispered shimmying closer to him, and licked his  
ear.  
  
"I don't have a good answer for that." he answered with a grin. And  
proceeded to show her all  
of the different ideas he had for when he got her home... several times.  
  
They were on their back to the base, several very phenomenal hours  
later, and Sam shot up in the passenger seat. "I know what we do." she said  
enthusiastically, "First we have to fill Thor in, 'cause I'll bet he's just  
as confused as we were. Then we have to talk to Teal'c then...." she  
detailed her plan to Jack.  
  
They tried to contact Thor when they got back to base, but were unable  
to. Sam decided that maybe asking Teal'c when the next time Elira would be  
down to meditate, only to be informed by Teal'c that Elira had gone back to  
Fenesia for a while. She had told him she would notify him if or when she  
would be returning. It was almost a week before Teal'c told them he had  
heard and she would be back the next day.  
  
Daniel headed down to Teal'c's room with the new box of candles, Teal'c  
liked them for his Kel-no-reem. He didn't know why the big guy hadn't gotten  
them for himself, but Sam had asked him to take them. He hadn't seen Elira  
for almost two weeks. It had been a while since the crying incident. That  
had been really weird. He was starting to get angry, only tempering it with  
the fact that no matter how many Earth years old she was, she only had one  
relationship under her belt, and that guy had been a horrible learning  
experience.  
  
He went in and set the box on Teal'c's table, the door swung shut behind  
him. He walked over to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Looking up at the  
corner where the security camera should be, he could see it was broken.  
'Well, Teal'c should be back soon.' he sighed and sat down on the bed.  
Daniel covered his eyes as a bright light appeared in the corner of the  
room. Elira stood there for a moment, and Daniel drank in the sight. She was  
garbed in cut off sweat pants, and a midriff tank top. A very skimpy outfit.  
Daniel frowned, "This is what you wear to meditate in with Teal'c?"  
  
"What are you doing here Dr.Jackson?" She asked wearily. "and what do  
you mean this is what I wear?"  
  
"I was asked to drop off a box for Teal'c. the door shut and I can't get  
out. And I mean don't you think you should be wearing something a little  
more covering? "  
  
Elira sighed and pushed the button on her wrist device, she frowned when  
nothing happened, and pressed it again.  
  
"What, Dad, not coming to the rescue?" Daniel said sarcastically.  
  
She turned to look at him speculatively. "No, my device isn't working."  
  
"Oh, what a shame, you can't just run away this time, you might have to  
talk to me."  
  
"If you recall Daniel Jackson, you were occupied the last time I saw  
you." she said coolly.  
  
"You didn't even stick around to let me explain who Sarah was." he said  
angrily.  
  
"I didn't need an explanation," she yelled "I could feel it! I could  
feel the closeness, intimacy, her love for you. She called you 'her Daniel'.  
I felt what you had with her. I her memories of you together, and her desire  
for it to happen again. You didn't even tell her who I was, as she was  
planning a perfect little life for me with someone, and her own with you. "  
she sobbed quietly wrapping her arms around herself. "You held me in your  
arms, and then when she appeared, you held her. I do not understand these  
feelings. This burning in my chest. I do not understand."  
  
Daniel moved to her quickly, and took her by the shoulders, "What I had  
with Sarah was in the past. You said you felt her love for me, you didn't  
feel my love for her. I care about her, yes, she was my friend for too long  
for me not to. Maybe she even had some thoughts of us getting back together,  
but I never shared those thoughts. I was hoping that you and I are what are  
heading to the future. You didn't stick around long enough. I was trying to  
figure out how to introduce you. Was I supposed to call you girlfriend, and  
what if that was too sudden. What if that scared you! You can't just run  
away. If we don't talk, we go nowhere, we just end. I don't want to end."  
  
She looked up him, her eyes like drenched purple flowers in her lovely  
face, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"I thought we were working on falling in love?" he asked softly. He ran  
his thumb down the lavender birthmark. "Isn't it better to fall together,  
rather than apart?"  
  
"Oh Daniel, I don't even know what love is. I worry that you expect too  
much of me. Physically I know exactly what I want, but these feelings, I'm  
not sure. I don't like some of them."  
  
"I guess I should be flattered that in 73 years I'm the first person who  
inspired jealousy for you."  
  
"Now you will feel all pleased with yourself no doubt," she whispered in  
his ear invitingly. " My body sings for you, my fingers itch to touch. My  
blood is hot for you Daniel." she finished running her fingers in the  
waistline of his pants.  
  
" Don't you have a room on this floor?" he practically whimpered in  
pleasure.  
  
"Maybe we should go there?" she said going to the door, it flew open as  
soon as she grabbed  
the handle.  
  
Teal'c looked at them, then at Elira, "It is Samantha Carter, she has  
been injured."  
  
They got to the infirmary to see Sam squirming on the table in pain. She  
held her stomach, and blood was streaming from her ribcage. Suddenly, she  
stopped moving, and the machine was showing her flatlining.  
  
"What happened?" Daniel gasped as they ran in.  
  
Jack was leaning over Sam trying to hold onto her still. "She went with  
SG-11 on a gather information mission. One of the creatures on the planet  
gored her. The doctor can't get her stabilized." Tears were gathering in his  
eyes.  
  
Elira moved forward, and touched Jack on the shoulder, "Jack, you need  
to move out of the way so I can try to help her." Jack looked at her, he  
nodded and moved to the end of the bed, still touching Sam's legs. Sam was  
so pale, it had obviously taken a while to get her back from the planet.  
Thor was next to Jack, Elira looked at him and bowed, he bowed to her and  
went close to Jack. She raised her two hands and placed them on Sam, "Oh"  
she exclaimed softly. She moved one of her hands from Sam's ribcage to her  
stomach. Her hands began to glow softly, and the glow spread to the injured  
woman.  
  
Sam stopped struggling and lay quietly. It seemed like an eternity before  
Elira's hands stopped glowing. She slumped forward, sweat dripping down her  
face. Sam opened her eyes and looked at the girl.  
  
She moistened her lips "I think I have you to thank." she whispered.  
Jack moved up to the side of the bed, followed closely by his little gray  
friend.  
  
The healer looked up wearily, as Daniel put his arm around her to steady  
her, she leaned into him. "It took longer, there was much damage inside, and  
toxins, your soul was close to fleeing, but I am happy to say you will be  
fine Samantha." Elira looked up at Jack, seeing the thanks in his eyes, then  
looked back down at Samantha " And your Nish i'kas will be fine as well."  
  
"I know that word, why do I know that word?" Daniel asked.  
  
"It is the word used by my people for the word children, babies. You  
have been blessed with two Nish i'ka." She said taking Sam's and Jack's  
hands and lacing them together. "Lucky to have two such fine parents."  
  
Sam gasped, and put their hands on her belly, looking at Jack. Jack  
looked down at her in wonder. "Babies, we're having babies?" he asked in  
wonder.  
  
"Yes, two strong children, but still quite new. They were very scared, I  
felt their fear, then their excitement as I healed them. you are all  
perfectly fine now."  
  
"Congratulations, O'Neill" Thor said bowing his head to his human  
friend, "and to you too Colonel Carter." Thor walked to Elira and took her  
hands. "You have done well here star-child. You truly live up to your name  
Eli-Arias Volla." With that he disappeared in his bright light.  
  
"This will mean no more trips off world for you, Samantha Carter."  
Teal'c said sternly.  
  
"As soon as everyone feels up to it, we're going to O'Malley's to  
celebrate." Jack said wiping tears off his cheeks.  
  
Everyone left Jack at Sam's side to whisper sweet things to each other,  
and to look forward to their future. 


	5. The chosen

Daniel and Elira walked down the hallway towards his lab. "Elira, stay  
here, don't go back up to Thor's ship." he said urgently. "Come stay with  
me, tonight, after O'Malley's?"  
  
She looked at him, and nodded. "Yes Daniel, I would like that very  
much."  
  
"First though, you need sleep, especially if we are going to be  
celebrating this evening."  
  
"I am quite tired." she said as they entered her room. "Will you hold me  
as I sleep?"  
  
"I would love nothing more."  
  
"Nothing more Daniel?" she flirted up at him.  
  
"Well, ok, I definitely want more, but I'm patient, I can wait a few  
more hours."  
  
Once again they were on their way to O'Malley's from the base. Elira  
riding with Sam, Jack and Daniel riding in Teal'cs new SUV. "Are you angry  
with me Samantha? For telling of the gift?" Elira asked.  
  
"What, no, it's just been an amazing day, I guess. Thank you for  
everything, Elira." Sam said sincerely. "It looks like you and Daniel  
figured things out?"  
  
"I suppose so. Feelings are much harder to have here. On Fenesia, I  
didn't worry. Everyone cared for one another, and I knew that as The Chosen,  
I would probably never tie. There are not many men who would be able to deal  
with a woman having the abilities that I have. I wonder how Daniel does this  
so easily?"  
  
"Don't forget, we've seen so many things, different than what other  
people have seen. It's easier for Daniel, for all of us really, because of  
the Stargate program. You are very special Elira, Daniel knows that."  
  
"I think the part that I fear is that even if Daniel can not accept it,  
I can not change who I am, or what I am meant to do. I have always known  
what I was meant to do. I know deep down that won't include a husband. I am  
just glad I am able to help your people. "  
  
"Let's try to think of other things tonight. We are going to go have a  
good time.And there is no way for you to know if you'll ever get married."  
Sam said clasping Elira's hand "Let's just be glad we can all be together  
tonight. Much in thanks to you."  
  
They sat at a booth inside, eating and laughing, just enjoying their  
time together. Daniel was happy seeing Jack and Sam finally showing their  
feelings for each other. Deep down he knew that they had felt that way for a  
long time, and hadn't been able to show it. But now they slipped into the  
role of lovers so easily. He watched Teal'c enjoying his time away from the  
base, telling Elira all of the Jaff'a jokes that he knew, none of them funny  
to the humans, but Elira laughed delightedly at them. Her laugh so bright  
and beautiful, that he knew that the others around them couldn't help but be  
mesmerized.  
  
Every once in awhile she would touch his arm or the top of his leg, as  
thought to reassure herself that he was still there. 'I'm smitten,' he  
thought to himself. he put his hand on her thigh, and was glad that she was  
wearing another sundress. She stilled slightly, but didn't stop her  
conversation with the others at the table. 'Hmmmm, this could be  
interesting.' He ran his hand up and down her leg, feeling a tingle at their  
bare skin touching. He didn't know what caused it, but it was highly  
pleasurable. His hand moved up to just under the edge of her dress, and  
stopped.  
  
The tingling continued, and he felt her squirm a little closer, and open her  
legs up a little bit for him. He felt his heart speed up at the riskiness of  
the situation, their friends sitting with them talking and laughing, telling  
stories of their past travels, his fingers starting a small swirling motion  
on the inside of her thigh.  
  
Jack motioned to Daniel, "Hey let's go get a table, and some more drinks  
for everyone."  
  
Daniel looked over at Elira "I guess that means me." He slid out of the  
booth to follow Jack and Teal'c.  
  
Elira felt the cold hit her leg when his hand was gone. She stared after  
him in silence. The way his jeans hugged his hips and buttocks, the soft  
blue button down shirt that just matched his eyes, the way his brown hair  
just brushed the collar.  
  
"Hey, you in there." Sam said waving her hand in front of Elira's face.  
  
"Of course," she said coming out of her reverie.  
  
"You're staring at his butt!" Sam grinned.  
  
"Of course I'm not!" She denied then grinned sheepishly, "Although it is  
a nice butt to stare at."  
  
The girls got out of the booth and headed over to the men. "Ok, we are  
going to knock their socks off," Sam schemed.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
" Distract them, watch what I do to Jack and follow my lead with  
Daniel."  
  
They started to play pool, girls against boys, Sam allowed them to have  
Teal'c on their side telling them they would need the help. The women were  
merciless, casually brushing up against the men, flaunting their bodies. The  
men were losing badly, and Teal'c was disgusted at his teammates. Finally he  
had enough and left to go back to the base. Jack and Sam headed off, which  
left Daniel and Elira to go back to his apartment.  
  
"Your dwelling is lovely, " she said as he was shutting the door behind  
them. "I never got to tell you, the first time that I came here."  
  
"It isn't decorated nice like Sam's, but I guess I never really worried  
about it before. Go ahead and look around. I am just going to check my  
messages." he said and headed towards the kitchen where his phone was.  
  
Elira walked through the living room, pausing briefly to look out the  
sliding doors. It was a beautiful quiet night out. She moved on to the  
bedroom. Looking around her, she felt at peace with her decision to stay  
with Daniel for the evening. The more she thought about it, and everything  
that had happened, she wasn't sure she could offer more than what their  
bodies could give each other, but she was more than willing to find out.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" Daniel called from the kitchen. "Wine  
or something?"  
  
"Wine would be lovely Daniel."  
  
Daniel poured two glasses of wine and headed towards the back where he  
had heard her. He almost dropped both glasses when he entered the bedroom.  
There standing in front of his bed was the most beautiful woman he had ever  
seen. And she was almost naked. She had removed the sundress and her  
sandals, and was standing in just her matching navy blue strapless bra, and  
lacy french cut panties. Walking over to him slowly, she took the glasses  
from him and set them on his nightstand. She leaned up and rubbed her lips  
against his. Her hair had a mind of its own, waving and curling over her  
shoulders and down her back, released from the restraining braid.  
  
"You are so sexy," he whispered looking into her flushed face. He  
brought up his hands to run down her neck, over her shoulders, to the swell  
of her breasts. "So beautiful."  
  
"You are wearing too many clothes, Daniel." She teased, and tugged his  
shirt out of his jeans. He ran his hands down and around her waist to  
massage her bottom. Elira grabbed a handful of his collar and ripped  
downward sending buttons flying everywhere. "Too slow," she growled softly.  
  
Daniel picked her up off her feet, kissing her with passion, tasting her  
mouth, one hand lifting her hip pressing her warm center to his hardening  
member. Elira gave a little hop and wrapped both legs around his waist He  
staggered slightly and they fell to the bed. "Are you all right?" he asked  
breathlessly, rolling off her slightly.  
  
She used her legs to roll him, she was straddling him and looking at him  
with her lips parted and eyes half closed. She leaned down and started  
trailing kisses down from his neck, down his chest, straight to the  
waistband of his jeans. He jumped a little as she ran her tongue along the  
edge and under his belly button. She left him briefly to undo his pants and  
pull them off of him. He lay on the bed nude, as Elira looked down on him.  
She leaned down and ran her tongue down his erection.  
  
He gasped in pleasure, and she took him into her mouth. She ran the length  
of him in and out of her mouth, sucking on the tip and running her teeth  
lightly over him, careful not to hurt him. His hands were gripping the  
sheets on either side of his body, and his breathing was rapid. "Oh god!" he  
sighed. She left his erection and moved up his body, back to his mouth.  
"Your turn." he stated and flipped her onto her back.  
  
He put his mouth on her mound, licking the outside of her panties, which  
were already becoming moist with her desire. She nearly jumped as he blew a  
warm breathe on her. He pulled her panties off of her and licked her center,  
she cried out softly, and he began to lick and suck at her sensitive nub.  
She said his name again and again, as she got closer to climax. "I want you  
in me Daniel!" she cried out. He moved up her body and entered her slowly.  
There was a slight resistance as her body accepted him as the first man to  
be with her.  
  
Then both of their bodies began to move together, Elira cried out in  
ecstasy, as she came, Daniel felt her getting wetter, which allowed him to  
go deeper and harder. They rolled over again, with Elira riding Daniel, at  
some point she had lost the bra, Daniel rubbed her breasts watching her  
nipples pebble as she started towards a second climax. As they both hit the  
climax together, they cried out in pleasure, Daniel releasing into her body,  
as her muscles clenched him inside. She dropped down on top of him, both of  
them breathing raggedly. She looked up at him with a smile on her face.  
  
"Your eyes," he whispered, "right now they look like jewels, almost  
glowing." he said in awe.  
  
"You can thank yourself for that," she yawned satisfied, " that was  
wonderful."  
  
"You aren't kidding." he pulled her close to him under the crook of his  
arm. "This is how it's meant to be."  
  
two weeks later  
  
"OK, here's the drill people," General Jack O'Neill began to address the  
three SG teams standing in the gate room. So far it was SG 3, 9, 11, 12, and  
1, excluding Sam and Daniel, who were standing in the gate room with them.  
"SG 2 has been captured. No Goa'uld that we can tell of, just some hostile  
natives. We want those men back, safe and sound, just like all of you. Good  
luck!"  
  
Elira moved to the gate and gave Daniel one last little smile before  
going through. They moved past the gate and found themselves on the other  
side of the gate in the dead of night. Two of the teams 3 and 9, stayed at  
the gate to provide cover for when they came back through. The rest of the  
group headed towards the town in stealth mode. They knew that SG 2 was being  
held in the middle of town, with a minimum of a dozen guards. Elira was in  
her battle armor, moving so silently as to not make a sound. They were  
within 100 meters of the make shift prison, when chaos erupted all around.  
There were explosions to the left and right, screams echoing.  
  
Elira moved swiftly to the cage, only to be knocked down by two men that had  
been laying in wait. She heard gunfire behind her off in the distance. She  
rolled over and up into a crouching position facing the two men. They were  
huge!! They were facing her with a net between them, and one of the men held  
a club. They had some type of primitive face paint in symbols covering their  
bodies, and were only wearing loincloths. They screeched at her in fury.  
Teal'c had managed to get all of SG 2 except for Feretti, when he saw Elira  
fighting with the two men. He wanted to help her, but one of SG 2 was  
injured and couldn't walk. He knew two of the rescuers had already fallen in  
battle. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back, more men were coming, and  
one had shot him in the back with a crude arrow.  
  
Obviously the natives had been waiting for them, Teal'c knew he had to get  
the two soldiers back to the gate, he finished breaking Feretti out of his  
cage, and shoved the three men towards the other rescuers. He knew what this  
girl meant to Daniel. He had already destroyed one of Daniel's opportunities  
at love, he wouldn't do so again. "Go! Tell Daniel Jackson, I will not let  
him down again." he shouted, and turned to help Elira, as three more men  
moved behind her.  
  
Jack, Sam, Daniel, and a medical team waited anxiously as the wormhole  
activated. The teams walked and limped through. SG 2 were unconscious being  
drug by the surviving rescuers. Capt. Johnson of SG 11 saluted Jack.  
"General sir," he said trying to catch his breath, and wiping the blood from  
his eyes, where a cut on his brow was bleeding. "They were waiting for us  
sir. We got all out, but Travis, and Williams both fell in the ambush."  
  
"Where are Teal'c and Elira?" Sam asked anxiously.  
  
"They were surrounded, Elira was distracting the guards while Teal'c  
freed the prisoners, at first there were only two on her, but several more  
were sneaking up on her from behind. Teal'c was shot in the back with some  
type of arrow sir. He shoved Feretti at us, and headed to help her. He told  
us to tell Dr. Jackson that he wouldn't fail him again." he said looking at  
the doctor sadly. " Sir, we got SG 2 to the gate and were going back, but  
there was a huge explosion, there was fire everywhere. Then the natives were  
running towards us with clubs, we got out of there."  
  
"You did the right thing Capt. The mission was to free SG 2. Go to  
infirmary, get checked out." Jack turned to Daniel, who looked like his  
knees were about to buckle. " We'll get them back Danny, look at everything  
they've been through. They're survivors. We'll get them back."  
  
"We have to contact Thor." Daniel said staring off into space.  
  
Four days had passed. No response from Thor. Daniel wasn't sleeping, he  
looked like hell, and Jack didn't know what else he could do. The last  
rescue mission hadn't exactly worked out so well. Teal'c, and if he were  
being honest with himself, Elira were probably their strongest warriors, and  
somehow these natives had captured them. He felt like his hands were tied  
behind his back. Periodically they opened the gate, but the last time around  
6 hours ago, there had been an inferno on the other side, no way they could  
send anyone through that.  
  
Daniel didn't know what to do. Deep down he understood why Jack wasn't  
sending anyone back through the gate, there had already been too many  
casualties. But inside he was raging. Every time he found happiness, it was  
snatched from him. He loved her, he had admitted to himself, it had  
happened, just sort of floated in. Like it was nothing, one day he was  
alone, the next here was this vibrant woman who completed him. He looked at  
the clock, it was after 2 in the morning.  
  
Daniel looked up, he was standing in front of a Fenesian tent-dwelling.  
There was fire burning all around, but the tent was not being touched.  
Looking over he saw Jack and Sam standing next to him. "Are we asleep?" he  
asked.  
  
"Well, I can honestly say, if I was dreaming you wouldn't be in it?"  
Jack cracked to him.  
  
The tent flap opened to reveal Elira. "Enter." she said. She turned and  
walked back in. The others followed. She was wearing the outfit she had worn  
in the first dream he had of her. Her hair was loose except for two braids  
hanging on the sides of her face. Her eyes were lined darkly in black kohl,  
much like war paint. Daniel recognized the tent from the memories they had  
shared previously, knew it was hers. Teal'c was in the corner in a deep  
state of Kel-no-reem. "Do not disturb him, " she asked. "He is seriously  
injured, we both are."  
  
"Is this a dream?" Sam asked.  
  
"In a way, this is the only way I could contact you." she stated, "I  
hope you will forgive me for the intrusion. Please sit down." She said and  
sat on one of the cushions. She pointed to three cushions, each taking a  
position of one of the four directions.  
  
"Are you alright?" Daniel asked, "Should we come for you?"  
  
"No, Daniel," she said and turned to Jack, "You must not send anyone  
back through the gate."  
  
She lit several candles in front of her,"These people have changed, I don't  
know if it is something in the land, something done to them by the Goa'uld  
too long ago, but they are evil, vicious beings. There are no women that we  
have seen. They ambushed us, I could not feel them, as I feel others. As I  
said before, we are both very injured. Teal'c is trying to regain some of  
his strength now, I am going to use the last of my strength to heal him. I  
will not be able to heal him completely." Elira tried to explain.  
  
"No" Daniel said, " we can send all of the teams in."  
  
"Daniel," Elira turned and took his hands in hers, "This cannot be  
allowed. No more deaths of the Tau'ri. We are coming back. I will not allow  
us to remain, I cannot promise you that I will survive this," she turned to  
the others, "but Teal'c will, this I can promise. Daniel, this is what I am  
meant to do. As much as I was meant to love you. If I do make it back, I do  
not know if I will be the same, I feel changes in my body, changes that I  
cannot explain. I will not fail in getting Teal'c home, and he will bring me  
back." she turned back to Daniel. "These are the things that must be done.  
You mustn't fight this Daniel. Please remember that I do love you. It is my  
will to destroy these creatures." Teal'c vanished from the room.  
  
As the three of them looked at her, her eyes started turning into the  
glowing red, her voice came out of her body, "We are coming."  
  
The klaxons went off. "Someone's dialing in." came over the intercom.  
Sam, Jack, and Daniel shook off the last vestiges of sleep and came running.  
"IDC is coming in sir, it's SG-1!" The voice said in surprise.  
  
"Get a defense team down there. And a medical team, stat." Jack snapped  
out, and the three of them looked at each before hurrying down.  
  
Teal'c came staggering through the gate carrying Elira. They were both  
covered in blood, burn singes covering them. The medics got them both on  
stretchers. "I am sorry Daniel Jackson, I tried to bring her back to you  
whole." he said before he passed out.  



	6. The Chosen

Teal'c came to in the infirmary. Jack sitting next to him on his left. Looking over to the right, he saw Elira hooked up to machines, monitoring her faint pulse. Daniel sat between the two patients, looking lost. "She is a true warrior," his voice cracked coming from his dry mouth. The men looked over at him. Jack gave him some water and he continued. "She fought them, we fought together, before somehow they stunned us. We woke in one of the cages that SG 2 had been in. They took us out in shifts, torturing, yelling at us in some language, I have never heard before. After several days I knew I was dying, I was sure she was just as hurt, she healed me, and told me to go into Kel-no-reem. When I woke she was different, her eyes were the color of flame, much like in Artemis hold. She told me it was time to go. She healed me again. Then the fires started. It was horrifying. People were screaming, she was moving so mechanically, everywhere she looked explosions rang out. I grabbed her and ran. I don't know how we got back to the gate, when we got there you could see the charred bodies where some of their guards had been, but had burned. She passed out as went through the gate." A tear ran down Teal'c's face.

Daniel moved to him, "You did good Teal'c, You didn't let anyone down. You are both here with us, both alive. That is more than we could ask for."  
  
"Danny's right Teal'c. You prove yourself to us again and again. We're just glad you're back."  
  
"She told us," Daniel said looking at the two men, "She told us she was going to heal you, and that she might not make it."

Just then the monitors connecting to Elira went off at a rapid rate. She gasped and opened her eyes. Daniel moved to her quickly. Her eyes were still flame colored. She looked at him as she took in huge gasps of breath.  
  
"Can you hear me?"Daniel asked softly taking her hand.  
  
"Yes, I hear you." she answered in the hollow voice they had come to associate as The Chosen. "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary at SGC."  
  
"Yes, I have memory of this place." She sat up and looked around her. "I don't remember how I came to be here."  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
" I remember pain, great pain, then I remember making them burn. I remember healing a man," she looked towards Teal'c "yes, that is him. Then pain again, then nothing."  
  
"Do you remember your name?" Daniel asked.

"I remember what my mother called me long ago. Eli-Arias Volla. I feel that I should have more memories, yet they are not there. Or perhaps they are, but I cannot feel them." she looked at Daniel's hands holding her one  
hand." Should I know you? I feel I do, yet you are not the people I was born to."

"No, you were with another group of people, again not your own race, when we found you. They were killed and you came to stay with us. You've been with us for a few months now."  
  
She tilted her head, "I feel you speak the truth, but I do not remember this."

"Thor should be here soon. Maybe he can figure this out." Jack said to Daniel.

"I wish to move about." she stated, and started to get out of the bed. Her knees gave out and she sank bank onto the edge.  
  
"Maybe you should just sit tight until Thor gets here, I'll stay with you, we can talk. I can fill you in on anything you want to know. At least the stuff I can answer for you." Daniel told her, helping her back into the bed.  
  
She nodded her assent and started to ask basic questions on where she was and who they were.  
  
Thor entered the room and looked at the girl who had called him father for so long. It would be difficult to tell his human friends that he didn't know if the girl they knew would ever return. The girl now before him had  
come into her full powers. He felt the power ebbing off of her. He knew she would still be a great asset to the humans, but he knew that Daniel Jackson wanted more than an ally, and he knew that before these occurrences, she had felt strong feelings for the doctor as well. First she would have to learn to control her new abilities, then they could worry about returning her personality to her.  
  
"Eli-Arias Volla," he spoke softly, she opened her eyes and turned to him.  
  
"Greetings Lord Thor." she spoke to him formally.

"Greetings child of the stars. I am glad to see you well."  
  
"My Lord, where are the rest of my people?"  
  
"Your people were destroyed, do you not remember?" he said and touched a stone to her forehead. Several moments passed and beads of sweat broke out on her brow.  
  
"Yes I remember now." she whispered, "The burning star coming to destroy us. They were so arrogant, thinking that they would survive it. My mother sent me with you."  
  
"Yes, she knew you were special, she wouldn't leave your father, but didn't want anything happening to you."  
  
"I do not recall much else, my lord." she sighed.  
  
"It will come back to you star child. For now you must work with the humans. They will help you learn your new abilities, and will help you learn to control them. I will also stay in the vicinity while I can, in case you  
have need of me. Sleep for now. We will begin tomorrow." She nodded and obediently shut her eyes.  
  
Thor met with SG 1 and Jack in the briefing room. " I have given her some aid. She will slowly regain her memories."  
  
"Well that's good, right?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I can not say yet Daniel Jackson. She will regain the memories, but how she perceives them, or how she feels about them, I do not know. Her body went through great trauma, and she came into her abilities earlier than expected. This can also traumatize the body, but it was the only way for them to survive. Somehow she knew this."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Sam asked.  
  
"You will need to start working with her. Get her used to being around you all, do some of the things that she enjoyed in her former dealings. Hone her abilities. She is unlike anything you have seen or will ever see again. I truly believe that had her race survived, you would not have the problem of the Goa'uld now. Their down fall was their arrogance. They were so certain they could survive anything. Luckily she does not share this flaw."  
  
"What can we expect to see from her?" Jack asked.  
  
"Her fighting abilities will be enhanced. Her empathic abilities will have grown, but the ability to project will have decreased. She has ability over fire now,"  
  
"Which explains the explosions." Teal'c stated.  
  
Thor nodded, "yes. From what I saw of her people, they had some telekinetic abilities. Elira also has the ability to mind share. She can exchange memories with others, choosing to share hers, or just take the  
other person's."  
  
"Glad she's one of the good guys." Jack muttered.  
  
"Yes, O'Neill, it is very good she is one of 'the good guys.'"

She walked down the hallways restless. None of the guards stood in her way, all told she could go where she wanted within the base, just couldn't leave the base. Which overall, was fine with her. All of those memories swirling around, but she couldn't grab them, couldn't make herself see them. She found herself outside of the man called Daniel's office. He had been the one holding her hand when she had awoken. It had felt pleasant, tingling in her arm. She felt frustration and sadness emanating from his office.  
  
"Elira, sorry Eli-arias," Sam said coming up behind her. She had asked them to call her by her full name since she didn't remember being known as Elira. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I don't know." she frowned, "I keep feeling myself drawn this way, but don't know why."  
  
Sam was rubbing her belly, "Probably because before everything, you and Daniel were very close."  
  
"I do not remember, " She sighed. Then she smiled, and it was almost like having the old Elira there. "Your babes are very hungry, and not at all happy that you have waited so long to feed them."  
  
"Oops, I was just heading down to Commissary to get something to eat. Would you like to come? I think they have some pecan pie down there."  
  
"What is pecan pie?"  
  
"Trust me you love it."Daniel was heading down to the infirmary for some Tylenol. There was a large group gathering right outside of the sparring/work out room. "What's going on?" he asked one of the MP's who was hovering.  
  
"Oh, there's a sparring match going on. Teal'c and the blonde girl Ms. Volla."  
  
Daniel worked his way up through the crowd. He got to the doorway. The two were circling each other, neither in pads. He finally figured out what they were in awe of. Each time Teal'c jabbed out, Elira managed to move out of the way, and the punches he managed to hit didn't even phase her. She was so quick, she landed a blow, and Teal'c actually staggered back. Daniel's eyes widened. Teal'c sent out a punch, Elira dived out of the way, landing in a crouching position. Teal'c bowed to her. She stood up, not even breathing heavy. The group started to disperse. Daniel heard the men muttering how they wouldn't mind sparring with a girl like that, he walked into the room.  
  
"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said bowing slightly.  
  
She nodded at him as well. Every time he saw her flaming eyes, he felt a pain clench in his stomach. "Dr. Jackson."  
  
"I guess you guys have been busy."  
  
"Yes, actually we are supposed to be working on control next. Daniel Jackson, would it be possible for you to help Eli-Arias with this, After such a work out I feel that Kel-no-reem is required."  
  
"I don't have a problem, as long as she doesn't?" he said, looking at Elira.  
  
"I do not have a problem with this change. We must go to my chambers for this." She turned on her heel and headed out of the room. Daniel walked behind her. She was wearing a black spandex tank top, and long black spandex pants, no shoes. He felt his pulse speed up and he watched her bottom sway as she walked. "I know you have trouble saying my name Dr Jackson, you may still call me Elira if you wish."  
  
They entered her room, and he saw where she had set up a wall full of candles. Most of them had been lit at some point. "I have been working at control of fire." she said seeing that he was looking at the candles. She  
shut the door, and motioned for him to sit on the bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Daniel asked her, slightly nervous now being alone with her.  
  
"My body is improved. Some memories return, some flicker at the edges. Some memories I have no desire to see returned, yet they come anyway. My lord Thor assures me that once I gain control of these abilities, all of memories will come back more quickly. From what I understand, I will be going on a mission soon." As she spoke, some of the candles were lighting and extinguishing.  
  
"So what can you do?" He asked gesturing towards the candles.  
  
"I will show you, this takes much more of my energy. I think they want someone with me to make sure I don't burn us down." She grinned slightly.  
  
She raised her hands and all of the candles lit, their flames rising to almost touch the ceiling. Then she lowered her hands and pinching her fingers they all went out. She did this several times, adjusting and doing  
half the candles at a time, one half going high, one half much lower. She worked for about half an hour. He watched her, the way her face was lit inthe candle light. The way the light made her hair gleam. Finally she leftthem burning low, she turned to face Daniel. "I feel you, you know? Your desire, your sadness." She walked over to him slowly. "If I shut my eyes, and just feel what you are feeling, I feel your hands on my body."  
  
"I'm sorry." he whispered.  
  
"We were lovers?" she asked him, standing in front of him now.  
  
"For a few weeks before it happened." he said looking up at her, the flames flickered in her eyes. "I understand that you don't remember."  
  
"I desire you, this I know. It is not only me feeling what you feel. My body remembers, even if my mind won't let me." She pushed him back on thebed, and straddled him, putting her hands on either side of his head.  
  
"We shouldn't do this."  
  
"I want to do this," she whispered moistening her lips, "so do you. I want our bodies to merge. I want to feel you inside my body, feeding this ache inside. Do you feel this thing between us?"  
  
"Yes." he said and put his hands on her waist, almost of their own accord.  
  
"We touch and our bodies recognize each other, it tingles as they greet each other, as long lost loves. Two pieces that are meant to merge as one."  
  
She pulled her top off, and leaned over to brush his chest with the tips of her breasts. Moving her hand down, she pushed it into his pants and clasped his erection, making him gasp. She let go and stood up, taking her pants off quickly. She stood nude before him. "Take your clothes off Daniel." She ordered. Daniel took his shirt off and stood up to take his pants off. She walked around him and pressed her body against his back. "Yes, this is what I want. How much do you want me Daniel?" She asked walking back around him.  
When she was in front of him, she leaned back into him and turned to face the bed.  
  
She took his hands and moved them to her breasts, meanwhile pressing her bottom against him. He groaned into her throat, as he pinched her nipples gently, and flicked them. With each flick, she pressed harder into his erection. Finally, she bent over and got onto her hands and knees on the bed. He could see her pink opening enticing him. "Now Daniel!" Without any more urging, he covered her and pushed into her body, she let out a moan.  
  
"Yes." she breathed and he started thrusting into her harder and harder. She started moving with him, tilting up, so he could fully enter her. They were both groaning with their pleasure. He found her clit with his thumb and started rubbing. They came together, Elira screaming her pleasure, clenching her muscles and milking his erection and he emptied into her.  
  
Daniel awoke to find himself in bed with Elira, both nude. Her red eyes open, staring at him. She smiled at him. "That was amazing." he told her quietly.  
  
"Yes," she agreed, " I want more." She disappeared under the covers, and he felt her take him in her mouth. He started hardening instantly. He pushed his hands into her hair to stroke her face. She was sucking and licking, occasionally licking down his shaft over his testicles.  
  
"Oh god Elira!"  
  
"Hmmmm," she moaned, and he felt the vibration, which just made him harder. She worked him mercilessly taking him to the edge and then backing off. Finally she brought him, and he felt himself empty into her mouth, she sucked one last time and came up to meet his mouth with hers. He kissed her passionately, taking her arms and pulling them over her head. He licked her breast, and started to suck, the nipple peaked, and she started to squirm.  
  
He moved to the next breast trailing his hand down to her mound. Daniel started to rub her clit, and inserted two fingers inside of her. She bucked beneath him, but he kept stroking, moving his thumb in a circular pattern over her nub, his fingers entering and exiting her slowly. He felt her getting wet, her juice covering his fingers. He licked them as she watched, and moved down her body to kiss her soft center. He licked once and she jumped. Daniel held her hips to keep her still, and started to feast. She was making mewling sounds in the back of her throat, and clutching at his hands. He kept stroking with his tongue, thrusting into her with it, then licking. She came, clutching the sheets, he gave a few more licks, and moved up to lay beside her, wrapping her in his arms.Daniel was working in his office when the klaxons went off signally off world activation. He decided to see what was happening, and headed to the control room. "Who's coming to dinner?" he asked Jack as he entered.  
  
"Tok'ra," Jack said the word like it was dirty.  
  
"Well, maybe we'll get lucky and it'll be Jacob?"  
  
"Right, that's lucky?" Jack asked, "We haven't exactly told him of our impending parenthood?"  
  
"Oh, right, wow, that'll be a good time. Someone should probably warn Elira that we don't kill Tok'ra."  
  
"Good call. I guess that wouldn't help Tau'ri/Tok'ra relations, huh?"  
  
Daniel just looked at him and went to find her.

found her  
  
"Let me get this right," she said playing with her candles, "I am not supposed to kill the Sly Ones who are invading this base?"  
  
"No, these are good guys. Technically, they aren't invading us." he continued when she quirked her eyebrow at him in disbelief. "One of them is Sam's father. I don't know if he is one that is coming, but he's a good guy."  
  
"I do not like letting Sly Ones in here willingly," she frowned, "but if you insist. I will however be on my guard."  
  
Elira and Daniel walked to the briefing room, where they met up with Sam, and Teal'c just entering. Jack was already in the room with five Tok'ra. Jacob/Selmak was there, as was Freya/Anise, the other three were new  
to the base. One was an older woman who introduced herself as Jenaya, it was the host speaking. The other two Tok'ra were youngish men, handsome, they were introduced as Sindan and Lexan, both were the symbiotes speaking.  
  
"Good everyone is here." Jack said, "let's all sit down, shall we." As they were doing so, he turned to Jacob." Jacob, I would like you to meet the newest member of SG 1, Eli-Arias Volla."  
  
Jacob looked at the beautiful young girl, he felt Selmak go very quiet, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Not trying to be rude or anything, but you aren't human are you?"  
  
"Nay, I am of the Fenesians." she said, not telling them of her true parentage.  
  
"Well, the Fenesians loss, is certainly the Tau'ri's gain." Sindan said smoothly.  
  
"We need your help Jack." Jacob said.  
  
"We always aim to help Jacob, what's going on?"  
  
"One of our Tok'ra agents have been captured. She is only able to act as host currently, she is pregnant, and will be going into labor within the next few weeks."  
  
"Is this a Harcissus type thing?" Daniel asked sitting up.  
  
"No, her mate is a human waiting to become a host. She is very important to us. We were hoping you would be able to help get her back."  
  
"Why do you need our help?"  
  
Jacob looked down, when he looked back up Selmak spoke, "She is being held by some of the same men who recently captured some of your people. We don't know why she still lives, or why they haven't beaten her."  
  
Elira hissed, and they all looked at her. "They know what she is, and know she carries Nish i'ka. They are vile, they will wait for her to deliver and then sacrifice the child. They feel they will gain her power that way."  
  
"How is that?" Jack asked bewildered.  
  
"They will ingest her and the child."  
  
"Oh, now see, that's just disgusting."  
  
"How do you know this?" Lexan asked abruptly.  
  
"Because, that is what they were going to do to both Teal'c and me." She looked over at Jack, "Perhaps, I am not a mind reader, and they were very closed off, but those feelings were very easy to pick up. Why do you think they didn't rape us? You don't fuck your food."  
  
"Perhaps you were with the Fenesians last, but you are not a Fenesian are you?" Jenaya asked.  
  
"She is one of the Cor 'na' eli," Selmak intoned, startling the others.  
  
"They are a myth!" Lexan said outraged.  
  
"She bears the mark, and the power. Feel the air. This is how she knows. We honor you Eli-Arias Volla." Selmak bowed. "We have long thought you a story, the beings to save the stars."  
  
"You are as stunning as the stories have labeled." Sindan said in awe.  
  
"I do not know if I will be savior of the stars, as you suggest, but I will certainly help as much as possible." She said looking at the Tok'ra.  
  
They told the Tok'ra of how they found Elira, Thor's intervention, and her short time with them. Sindan seemed charmed, Lexan annoyed, the other Tok'ra seemed to take it all in stride. Sam, Jack, and Jacob went off to speak in private, leaving the rest of the group alone. "Should we not be readying ourselves to go back to the planet for the rescue?" Elira asked Teal'c.  
  
"Wait a minute, you aren't thinking of going back?" Daniel asked astounded.  
  
"Yes, Daniel I am, not only were Teal'c and I there the longest, but I will be able to feel where the woman is. Also, those people," she practically spit out the word, "fear me now."  
  
"Dr. Jackson, perhaps we can speak of several of my experiments while they are on this mission?" Anise said joining them.  
  
"Well, Sammie won't be coming with us," Jacob said re-entering the room.  
  
"Why is this?" Anise asked.  
  
"Turns out she and Jack are presenting this old man with even more grandchildren." he put his arm around Sam, who was smiling happily.  
  
"So," Jack said a little hurriedly, "that means that Elira, Teal'c, Jacob, Sindan, and Lexan, will be going to the planet to save the agent.  
  
Daniel frowned at him, so Jack shrugged.  
  
"I understand that you saved my daughter and my grandchildren." Jacob said to Elira, "Thank you."  
  
Elira nodded at him slightly, "A memory I retain, and would gladly do again."  
  
They were standing in the gate room, Daniel holding onto Elira's hand as she faced him. "Come back safely," he said softly, "we're just now getting you back."  
  
"I will come back Daniel," she assured him squeezing his hand. "I anticipate needing your body much often."  
  
"Don't let that Tok'ra talk you into taking off your clothes for shared warmth," he gestured towards Sindan, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"And you don't let that Tok'ra," shifting her eyes to Anise, "talk you into trying out some new artifact. Maybe the host isn't interested, but that symbiote certainly is."  
  
"There is only one girl, alien or not, I'm interested in." he grinned down at her, wishing he could look into her purple eyes again.  
  
"Ok, let's get a move on kids!"  
  
Daniel watched them go through the gate with a heavy heart.  
  
They got thru the gate and there was silence. "What could have caused this destruction?" Lexan asked looking at the burnt ground around them.  
  
Teal'c looked proudly at Elira, "Eli'Arias Volla. She did this when clearing the way for us to escape."  
  
"Amazing!" Sindan whispered. The group moved on not encountering any living creatures.  
  
"The last we knew she was being kept in a cave about a mile from here."  
  
" We were kept in the center of town," Teal'c revealed. Elira had gotten extremely quiet, enclosing herself in her armor, as they walked through the destruction, passing several dead bodies.  
  
They continued on, listening for any sounds. When they got within 50 feet of the cave entrance, they saw the remainder of the hostile men. The men were all 6'5" or taller, all weighing over 300 lbs. Built like defensive linemen, all bigger than Teal'c even. There were about twenty of them. They had built a large fire and were dancing around it. Two of them were standing next to the bars which blocked off the cave entrance. They could hearing sobbing coming from inside the cage.  
  
"They are going to kill her tonight." Teal'c said quietly.  
  
"No," Elira responded, "they won't." She raised her hand, and as the others watched, blew a kiss towards the fire. They shielded their eyes as the bonfire exploded. There were screams as some of the figures were engulfed in flames. She drew her weapons and strode into the melee. The Tok'ra started firing into the berserker men, watching in awe, as the small woman began wielding her blades with precision. Teal'c ran in after her, shooting his zat. Elira was merciless as she slew the men that came at her, cutting through skin, flesh, and bone. Hearing the sickening gurgles, as some of the men drowned in their own blood. She looked around her, seeing all of the men dead or dying. She headed to the cage, meeting with Jacob at the door. The noise was almost unbearable.  
  
"We need to find the key," Jacob yelled over the noise.  
  
"Nay, I am the key." she said grabbing the doors of the cage and wrenching them open. They entered the cage, the others finishing the killing. Not only was the woman in there, but the two SG members thought killed previously, Travis and Williams, were also in the cage, trying to protect the woman. They backed down when they saw Elira. She picked up the woman and carried her out. The woman was dying, as was her child. The two SG men were being carried as well, close to death. The group made their way back to the gate.

At the gate, she stopped. "I must heal her before we go through the gate. If I do not, she will not make it to the other side." she said looking up at Jacob/Selmak for permission. He nodded his head, giving his permission. The other Tok'ra, the two SG members and Teal'c surrounded them, everyone silent. The woman was still crying. "Hush little one," Elira said gently, making the woman look at her," You and your babe will be fine. I am here to help you. Do not be frightened." She placed her hands on the woman, one on her chest  
and one on her round belly. The blue glow began, covering both the woman, and Elira. Strangely, the glow built encompassing all in the circle. Many minutes passed before the glow finally subsided. Elira opened her eyes, and looked around her, everyone was healed, then she looked into the other woman's open eyes. She looked up at Elira in wonder. "You have a fine strong daughter, Cavina of the Tok'ra." Elira looked at Teal'c, her eyes once again lavender. "We must go through, I must get back to Daniel."  
  
The klaxons had gone off twice, signaling off world activation. Both times it had been SG teams returning from missions. They were all on edge. Sam because her father was out there along with one of her best friends, and a girl who was becoming one of her best friends, the girl who had saved her children, and been implemental in helping her and Jack come together. Daniel was pacing constantly, thinking of the last time, she had gone to the world. Jack was just nervous over all.  
  
The klaxons went off, and they all went racing to the control room. "Ok, there are no other teams off world, this has to be them!" Jack said starting to show his frustration.  
  
"It's SG 1 sir!" the Sgt. said excitedly.  
  
"Open the iris, "Jack yelled as they headed to the gate room, "Get a defense team and medical team down there now."  
  
They came through the gate. First the Sindan and Lexan, then to their surprise, Travis and Williams. Teal'c and Jacob followed them. Daniel was starting to get worried, when Elira, and another young woman came through.  
  
The gate closed. The people in the gate room started clapping and cheering.  
  
"There isn't a scratch on you guys," Jack said incredulously.  
  
"Thanks to Eli'Arias." Selmak said.  
  
"You may call me Elira." she said not taking her eyes off of Daniel.  
  
"You should have seen her," Sindan said looking at the girl, "Walking proudly and confident through the fire like a valkrye."  
  
"She healed all of us sir," Travis said tears running down his face. "We were practically dead, I figured we would get back here to die on American soil. I was thankful for that. But what she did..."  
  
Elira drew her eyes away from Daniel to look at the young man who was staring at her with tears streaming down his face, and smiled at him. "You are home now. I am sorry it took so long to come for you."  
  
"We weren't expecting a rescue ma'am, by all rights we knew we were dead." Williams, who was standing next to Travis, told her.  
  
"Lt. Travis, Major Williams, you are strong men to have lasted in those conditions. I am honored to have brought such warriors back." She bowed her head to them, still wearing her armor, except for her helm. She walked to Jack, and bowed slightly to him. " A successful mission General."  
  
"Good job, soldier." he said smiling down at her, then stepped over to where Sam and Jacob were.  
  
Elira turned towards Daniel, and walked over to him.  
  
"Your eyes," he said softly, "They're back, what does that mean?"  
  
"It means that I remember everything, my love. Both before and after." she touched her hands to his face. " I came back safely."

They all went out to dinner to celebrate. The Tok'ra joined them, knowing that their hosts would have to do the speaking for the evening. At O'Malley's everyone was having a good time. Jack had called ahead, and the bar had even set aside a small area for dancing. Sindan's host Davin, and Lexan's host Ezra, were both loosening up.  
  
"I was so scared for you." Daniel whispered into her ear as they were dancing.  
  
"I can't promise that I will always be safe Daniel, but I can promise to do my best." Elira she said looking up at him. "I am a warrior. I can not turn my back and walk away when I am needed."  
  
"I know, just like I won't stop worrying. Luckily we are both on SG 1, so most of the time we'll be together." Just then a shrill whistle came from the main table.  
  
"Hey, everyone come over here." Jack motioned for everyone to join them.  
  
He was standing at the head of the table, a beer in his hand. "I just figured that with tonight having such a happy ending for so many reasons, I should make a toast. To a group of people who worked hard to bring about a happy ending for the families of some of our people, and some of their people." he said motioning to the Tok'ra. Jack dropped something on the floor, "Oops, I'd better get that."  
  
Sam motioned to Jack, "Let me get that for you." He shooed her away.  
  
On his knees, he looked up her, "I might be an old soldier, but I know how to do things right."  
  
He pulled a small box off of the floor where he had planted it a few minutes before. "You were my second in command for so very long." he opened the box.  
  
"Oh Jack." Sam whispered, tears coming into her eyes as she looked at the stunning ring.  
  
"I want you as my equal partner Sam, nothing less. For the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"  
  
"I would be honored to marry you General O'Neill." She answered and pulled him in for a long kiss, much to the enjoyment of all.  
  
"How about that," Jacob was all smiles, "I didn't even have to get my gun out!" Everyone laughed.  
  
The people dispersed, as Sam and Jack went to dance.  
  
"What happiness!" Elira sparkled. Davin/Sindan walked up to them.

He looked to Daniel, "Could I have your permission to dance with your lady?" Daniel nodded, and watched as they walked to the dance floor. Daniel looked to see Teal'c joining him.  
  
"There is much to celebrate this evening Daniel Jackson."  
  
"Yes there sure is. And it's only taken seven years to get there. His knees would have probably been better off, if he had proposed back then." At this, Teal'c started laughing, and Daniel joined in.

Three weeks had passed since Jack and Sam had gotten engaged. It was a Sunday afternoon, and Daniel and Elira were at his apartment watching a Hockey game. Daniel was in a pair of old sweats. Elira had on one of Daniel's long sleeved button down shirts, and her panties. She was currently lying on the couch with her head in Daniel's lap. Every once in a while he would run his hand down her side, and over her outer thigh.  
  
"Are you working tomorrow?" Elira asked sleepily.  
  
"Yeah, just on base. I have some translations that I have to complete." he said, and gasped as she bit his leg gently.  
  
Daniel pulled her up into the crook of his arm, and slipped his hand in the shirt to caress her bare breast.  
  
Now it was her turn to gasp, "Daniel what about the Hockey game?"  
  
"I'm sure Jack's taping it." he murmured and caught her mouth with his. He rolled slightly until he was on top of her. While he undid the buttons of the shirt, she lowered his pants, and was pleased to see his boxer briefs go with them.  
  
Daniel removed her panties quickly, excited to find her already hot , wet, and ready for him. She matched him thrust for thrust, their moans growing with their pleasure. They came together in one powerful surge.  
  
Afterward he lay on top of her, trying to slow his ragged breath.  
  
"Do you know how long it's been since I've done it on a couch?" he grinned at her.  
  
"I had never done it on a couch." she grinned back.  
  
He groaned as the phone rang. Daniel pushed himself up and off of her soft body. He pulled up his pants and went to answer the phone. Elira sat for a moment listening to his quiet voice. It sounded like he was talking to Jack. Sighing, she got up and went to take a shower.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Elira was in the steaming shower, letting the hot water sluice down her naked flesh, washing the soap away. Suddenly, she was no longer there. She looked up to find herself in her old dwelling on Fenesia. Confused she looked around.  
  
"I was waiting for you." a voice said from behind her.  
  
She turned to find a handsome man walking towards her from the back of the room. He was tall and muscular. Short dark hair, slightly curling on top. He had dark green eyes, and between them, a starburst marking in the faintest green coloring.  
  
"Who are you? Why do you call me here?" she asked angrily.  
  
"I am El'Arco. The last male of the Cor'na'el. I am to be your life tie." he said bowing slightly to her.  
  
"Nay, I do not know you. My people all died."  
  
"This is not true. I was not on the planet when our people were destroyed. I did not know of your existence until recently. When I came here, I sensed your essence. We are the last of our people, we are meant to be together Eli'Arias." He strode to her, pulling her to him roughly. He kissed her and she found herself kissing him back. His lean, hard body was pressing into hers, and she found that it excited her. While still kissing her, he ran his hand down her body, and rubbed her center with his thumb. Elira moaned in pleasure. "Yes," he whispered, "You will spread your legs for me." he pressed his erection against her.  
  
Elira drug herself away from him. "Nay! I have chosen my path, and it doesn't lie with you!" Elira called on her power, forcing herself back into her consciousness.  
  
She was huddled into the corner of the shower stall, the water raining down upon her. Daniel was screaming her name. He pulled her out, covering her with a large towel. She sobbed and clung to him. He carried her out to the bedroom, and sat on the edge of the bed with her in his lap.  
  
"Daniel, I have betrayed you!" She cried.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"A man, he said he was of my race. He pulled me back to Fenesia. He kissed me Daniel, and I enjoyed it."  
  
Daniel looked as if he had been slapped , "Who is this guy?"  
  
"I don't know. He said he is the last male of my race. And he said we were meant to be together. He kissed me, and I wanted more." Elira stood up. "I have to go to the base infirmary, immediately."  
  
"Elira, you can't just say you enjoyed it and not talk to me about it." Daniel said getting angry.  
  
"I'm sorry Daniel." Elira steeled herself. "I do not understand what has happened, but it did happen."  
  
Daniel looked down at his hands. "I guess I'd better get you to the base then." he strode out of the room without looking back.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Elira sat on the infirmary bed, explaining what had happened to her. Daniel, Sam, and the doctor were listening. "God help me, I wanted him. I would have done almost anything to have him." she finished.  
  
Daniel got up and left the room without looking back.  
  
The doctor decided to run some tests, and left Elira waiting.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sam's voice was quiet.  
  
"Nay. I am scared, and angry. What if he can pull me there whenever he wishes? I have blocked off all of my powers, and I feel blind without them. I do not trust that man, El'Arco. There is something not right about him. I feel dirty for what happened. I feel that I have lost Daniel Jackson, and I love him beyond everything that I am." tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Do you want me to try to talk to Daniel?" Sam asked hesitantly.  
  
"Nay. I thank you for the offer though. You are a true friend to me Samantha."  
  
Sam excused herself when the doctor returned.  
  
"Well, I don't know how he pulled you there, or how he introduced the drug into your system, but you're suffering from nishta. Nishta is a drug, mainly used by Goa'ulds. They use it to seduce humans to their will. We mostly saw it used with Seth or Hathor, both of whom are dead. I just can't figure out how he got it into you without it being physical. The reason you were attracted the way you were, is that nishta is a pheromone, and what he used on you is a hybrid type."  
  
"Can you make it stop?"  
  
"We can. And once we give you the vaccine, it can't affect you again."  
  
"Thank you Doctor."  
  
"There's something else Elira. Your tests come back saying you're about three weeks pregnant. I guess Congratulations are in order."  
  
Elira put her hand on her belly. "A baby?"  
  
"That's right." the doctor smiled at her.  
  
"Doctor, please don't tell anyone of this. I need to let it sink in first."  
  
"I won't tell a soul, just remember, no more missions."  
  
"No more missions. Will I still be able to go through the gate?"  
  
"With normal humans I wouldn't advise it, but with your physiology, I think there will be a great many things you'll be able to do." he patted her on her shoulder and left the room.  
  
Elira went to her quarters to consider her options.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Elira woke early. The first thing she did was go to see General O'Neill. Once she was done talking to him, she headed for Daniel's laboratory. She knocked on the door, and entered when she heard him call out.  
  
"Daniel, do you have a moment?"  
  
"Actually, I'm sort of busy right now." he said not looking up.  
  
"Please Daniel."  
  
"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" he said finally looking up with a slight frown. He just didn't know how to talk to her about this. All that kept going through his mind was that she had been intimate with a stranger, it made him think of Sha're and Apophis.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you Daniel."  
  
"Look Elira, it's just going to take me time to get past it. I know you didn't ask to be called, but I don't know if I can handle it. I'm certainly not willing to share you with him, if that was an idea you were entertaining." he said a bit sarcastically.  
  
Elira looked at him with wounded eyes. "I'm leaving Daniel."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To find him. I need to find out what's going on. If he's really who he says he is. How he did what he did." Elira turned away from him, "I just wanted to settle things between us first."  
  
"Well, I guess if you made your choice already, things are already settled. Have a nice life Elira." he said bitterly.  
  
"You too Daniel. You will hear from me again." at the door she spoke once more, "I love you Daniel Jackson."  
  
It had been three days, Elira stood on the ramp facing the three friends who had come to see her off.  
  
"I wish you well my friends." she smiled slightly. "Take care of yourselves."  
  
"I wish you would stay." Sam said hugging her again.  
  
"Do not fear Samantha, you will hear from me again. This is not goodbye for all time. Take care of your children, and your love. Will you do me a favor?" she asked.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Make sure Daniel knows I love him above all else. I could not bear the look in his eyes when he gazed upon me. He deserves so much more." with those last words, she turned and walked through the gate, and out of their sight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"How could you?" Sam said to Daniel from his office door.  
  
He sat alone, with his head in his hands. "How could I what Sam?"  
  
"How could you hold nishta against her? After everything with Hathor?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked completely lost.  
  
"Didn't she tell you?" Sam asked coming farther into the room, "That whole episode with that guy, somehow he influenced her with nishta."  
  
"She didn't tell me. Why didn't she tell me?" he whispered, shocked.  
  
"I don't know. I know she felt dirty, and ashamed of herself."  
  
"Col. Carter?" Dr Evans said from the door way. "Sorry to interrupt."  
  
"That's ok, what can I help you with?" Sam said turning to look at the man.  
  
"I had to tell you, I'm not able to fill your prenatal vitamin prescription here. Dr. Warner gave our supply to Elira before she left. Sorry about that." the doctor turned and left.  
  
Daniel and Sam stared at each other. "Daniel, something is very wrong? She didn't trust that guy, why would she go look for him? And why would she need a supply of prenatal vitamins?" 


	7. Part 9

Daniel sat in his lab, staring at the far wall. It had been six months since she left. Six months since he had found out that a drug made her betray him, and he had pushed her away out of fear and remembered pain. Six months to ponder what she would possibly need with a large supply of prenatal vitamins.  
  
Several SG teams had gone to Fenesia, but said that they found no trace of her. He didn't know where she had gone from that planet. Daniel thought of her constantly, missed her always, and didn't know how to get her back. So far there had been no news from Thor, just that she hadn't contacted the Asgard. Daniel felt like he had aged a hundred years.  
  
Jack had finally ordered him back to work. SG-1 would be going on a diplomatic meeting to speak with a planet formerly under the rule of Anubis, and Apophis before him. Daniel knew he should be preparing for that mission, but it was hard to work up the motivation. What if she came back while he was gone? What if they heard something? He felt like he did when Sha're had gone missing.  
  
Jack had finally ordered Daniel back to work. SG-, which at this time was made up of Daniel, Teal'c, and Feretti, was scheduled to go to a world for diplomatic purposes. The leaders had requested the highest respected group, and the SG team that had been there had mentioned SG-1. Daniel knew he should be preparing to go, but thoughts kept flying through his head. What if she came back? What if they found out something about where she was?  
  
-------  
  
Elira looked to the Stargate. It was time to go back. She had spent the last six months gathering as much information as she could to help the people of Earth. She hoped she had enough. All she really knew is that she had to get back before SG-1 walked into an ambush.  
  
She moved toward the gate, not as graceful as she once was. Placing her hands on her extended belly, she felt her daughter kick and smiled. Daniel deserved to know he had a daughter on the way into his world. No matter what might come for them, their daughter had a right to know her father, and what a fine man he is. She also knew that she would need help in the impending birth of her child/ Elira pressed the amethyst amulet, and her shining plate armor covered her. Amazingly enough it hid her advanced state of pregnancy.  
  
She dialed the gate, entered her IDC, and stepped through the event horizon.  
  
SG-1 was preparing to go on their mission, and were in the gate room, when the klaxons rang out signaling off world activation. Sam, who was close to give birth, was in the control room. Sgt Harriman called down excitedly.  
  
"It's Elira sir!"  
  
The defense team prepared themselves, and watched as the familiar armored figure walked through the gate. She walked to General O'Neill, and taking off her helm, bowed slightly. Her face was slightly fuller than Daniel remembered.  
  
"General O'Neill, permission to speak sir?"  
  
"Of course. It's wonderful to see you Elira!"  
  
"Sir, it is good to see you as well. You must not send SG-1 to the diplomatic mission sir. It is a trap, an ambush."  
  
"Debriefing room, now." he ordered and headed upstairs.  
  
Once they were seated, Jack spoke.  
  
"How did you know about the mission? Where and what have you been doing for the past six months?"  
  
"Jack for the past six months I've been gaining information regarding El'Arco Loky. As you all know he is the last male of my race." she told them, looking at each of them slowly. Daniel flinched slightly at the man's name. "I made sure he never knew that I was there. He has been searching for me for quite some time, when he found that I was with the Tau'ri. He is working for an under lord of Ba'al. He is working for the beings my people were meant to destroy. It awakened memories inside me. I recall that El'Arco Loky was a betrayer, he was banished from my people which is why he wasn't on the planet when they were destroyed."  
  
Elira pulled a small blue vial from her armor. "This is a vial of the hybrid nishta that he used on me subconsciously. I have brought it to you for your scientists to examine."  
  
"Are you saying you never spoke with this man?" Daniel asked quietly.  
  
Elira's hands tightened slightly. "I did not. I knew before I left that I had no desire to meet or speak with so devious a person, whether or not they were of my own race. Thorlan, the leader of the people who has requested SG-1 to come, is working for Arco. He thinks to use your people as a trap to draw me out."  
  
Elira looked at Daniel, and then away to Jack. "Arco wishes to use me to rebirth our race, to build an unbeatable army for the Goa'uld. This will not come to pass."  
  
"Normally I would destroy this threat to your people, but at this time I am unable to do this. With your permission I would like to stay here at SGC until such time that I am able to destroy this man."  
  
"You're always welcome here Elira." Jack told the girl. "Like I said before, we're really glad to have you back. I'll order your former quarters readied for you. We also need to determine what we're going to tell Thorlan."  
  
"Thank you General. I would also like to see the doctor."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Sam waddled over to Elira, "I'm so happy you're back. I missed you terribly. Now you'll be here for the twins birth!"  
  
Elira smiled warmly at the friend she'd missed. "Definitely. Samantha, I must speak with Daniel briefly."  
  
Sam looked at Elira, she had already taken in the fuller face, and glow to Elira's skin. "Of course. I'll talk to you later." she gave her a hug, and left the room, following after Teal'c, Jack, and Feretti.  
  
Elira found herself looking at Daniel across a table. He was looking at her with something in his eyes that she didn't quite recognize. "Hello Daniel."  
  
"I'm glad you came back. I have so much to say to you." he whispered, not quite believing she was here with him.  
  
"I, too have a lot to talk to you about."  
  
"Let me go first, please." He asked in a hurry. "Elira, I'm sorry. I acted like such an idiot. Even before I knew it was nishta, I knew that the way I was acting was wrong. Sometimes, no matter how we feel about someone, chemistry comes along, that doesn't mean you loved me less. Even if it hadn't been nishta, I should have worked it out with you, not pushed you away. I was stupid and let my fears overwhelm me."  
  
"Your fears?" she asked bemused.  
  
"I thought I was losing someone else I loved to another man. I've been through that before. I thought if I pushed you away, it wouldn't hurt as bad. Instead I hurt us both."  
  
"Daniel, I could have told you of the nishta, and I did not. I too had fears. I have a confession to make to you. I am not sure how you will feel of it, or if it will anger you."  
  
Daniel walked around the table to stand facing Elira. "Tell me."  
  
Elira pressed her amulet, revealing her swollen belly. "We are to have a child soon," she said to his shocked silence.  
  
Daniel hesitantly reached his hand out to touch her belly. The child decided to kick at that moment, and he jumped back. Elira smiled, and took his hand in both of hers, placing it gently back on her belly. "Our child is strong. She likes to kick and tumble."  
  
"Oh yes, it is a girl. I am sorry I kept this from you. I hope you will forgive this. I hope you will be a father to this child, no matter what we are to each other."  
  
Daniel was astonished, a soft thumping on his palm made everything real. Elira was back, she was having his child, and because of his stupidity in pushing her away, he had missed out on so much already.  
  
"Daniel, after she is born, I must go after Arco. I will destroy him, but I am not sure I will survive. I need to know that you will care for our daughter, that you will raise her with love. Will you do this?"  
  
"Don't talk like that Elira. We just got you back…"  
  
"Daniel, I must be realistic. He is very powerful. He has been around for many more years. I do not want to die. I want to raise my daughter, and watch her grow." Elira turned from Daniel, tears in her eyes.  
  
"What about me? Do you still love me?" Daniel asked hoarsely, he had noticed that she hadn't mentioned how she felt about him.  
  
Elira turned to face him. "I will always love you Daniel Jackson. I would have never left you had I not betrayed our love."  
  
Daniel moved to her quickly, taking her in his arms, "You didn't betray me, Elira. Nishta is against your will. Even if it had gone past kisses, I wouldn't think you betrayed me. I betrayed you by not standing beside you through everything. Now I've let you down even more by not being there for your pregnancy. No matter what happens, I will love our child. Can you forgive me Elira?"  
  
"Oh Daniel, I feel like I am in a dream. I never thought to hear these words from you." She leaned in and brushed her lips to his. The electric current ran between them, as it always had. "I must go to the infirmary. I should have them make sure everything is fine with our child."  
  
"I'll go with you. I want to go with you."  
  
They walked hand in hand to the infirmary.  
  
It was a sunny day when Samantha Carter O'Neill gave birth to twins. A boy, Jonathan Jacob O'Neill, and a girl, Kylie Charlotte O'Neill. They both weighed in at over six pounds a piece, and Jack, Jacob, and Elira were in the room when they were born. Uncle Daniel, and Uncle Teal'c made an appearance shortly after.  
  
Jack had informed Thorlan that they wouldn't be able to send another team to the planet until a pressing matter on Earth was taken care of. He told the man is was an emergency of the utmost importance. The man had seemed a bit impatient, but hadn't been able to sway Jack to his way.  
  
Elira didn't know what had awaken her. Daniel was still sleeping next her. They had been staying on base because she knew her time was nearing. A faint light emanated from under the blankets that were covering her belly. She moved the sheet to show her bare stomach, and gasped to see it being lit from within. Daniel woke with her gasp.  
  
"What's going on?" he muttered sleepily.  
  
"The child, look at what our child is doing." she said clutching his arm.  
  
"Whoa, Elira babies don't normally do that." he said coming fully awake.  
  
"We do not know what babies of my race normally do Daniel. I have never seen one to my knowledge." the light fluttered and moved beneath her skin. She pressed her hand to her belly, and was surprised to feel the child's hand touch her own, with only her skin between them. Elira moved Daniel's hand to do the same, and he felt the touch as well. Suddenly a contraction hit her, and the glow ebbed. "Daniel, I think it's time." 


End file.
